Jake & the Neverland Pirates: Eggman Strikes!
by lacywing
Summary: What seemed like another ordinary day in Never Land is now turned into an adventure to save it. Cause the evil Dr. Eggman has somehow found his way into NeverLand & formed an alliance with Hook. So it's up to Jake & his mates Izzy & Cubby to stop Eggman before it's too late. Co-Created by Lacywing and Mr. Cartoon.
1. The beginning

**Lacy: Hi everyone, it's me Lacywing, or Lacy. **

**Ramona: And I'm Ramona, Lacy's OC, I'm Jake's sister, though I'm not going to appear in this story though.**

**Ryoko: And I'm Ryoko, I'm another one of Lacy's OC's, I'm also not going to appear in this story.**

**Lacy: Also, just to make things clear, I didn't come up with this idea, Mr. Cartoon did, both me and Mr. Cartoon are going to be Co-Writers and Co-Authors for this story, so say hi Mr. Cartoon.**

**Mr. Cartoon: Hi!**

**Lacy: Anyways, let's begin.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Neverland, the birds of Skybird Island were flying, the Mermaids and the fishes of Mermaid Lagoon were swimming, everyone in Neverland was doing the usual, except for one sneaky captain, and that was Captain Hook, of the Jolly Roger. why's that? Well, let's find out. Here on the Never Sea was the Jolly Roger, the Jolly Roger was a big pirate ship, with red and black stripe sails, there on the deck of the ship looking out at the Never Seas was a man wearing a red coat, a red hat, and had a hook for a left hand, this was Captain Hook, he was saddened as he was beaten to treasure by a pirate crew of three sweet children who go by the names Jake, Izzy, and Cubby, but we'll get to them later, besides, this story is of a great adventure.

Anyways, Captain Hook wanted the treasure, but he didn't get it, so he started to complain. "Blast! Once again I come so close to obtaining treasure, & once again I end up empty hooked. All thanks to those puny pirates." Hook exclaimed. At this moment, a man wearing a blue and white stripe shirt, red shorts, black shoes, and a red cap came up to Captain Hook, this was Mr. Smee "Don't worry Cap'n, I'm sure you can find treasure tomorrow." he said, there were two other members of this crew they were Sharky and Bones, they also played music, Sharky was a chubby man, he wore a white shirt, a orange vest, a red belt, brown shorts, and a grey feathered hat, while Bones was slender, he wore a yellow shirt, a purple bandanna, a black vest, and blue shorts.

Sharky and Bones were playing their instruments, when Bones suddenly notices something in the sky, "Hey, what's that thing in the sky!" He shouted, getting the crew's attention. Everyone looked up to see what Bones saw. The thing in the sky came crashing down on Neverland somewhere.

"Hmmm. What a peculiar thing to fall from the sky, maybe a shooting star." Sharky had said.

Mr. Smee replied to this. "Maybe it's treasure." this got Hook's attention.

"Step lively men, we're going to get that treasure! To Neverland!" Hook shouted, and they were off.

* * *

While Hook and his crew were sailing towards Neverland to search for the mysterious "treasure" that fell from the sky, we see that somewhere on Neverland is that the "treasure" wasn't treasure at all! It was a fortress, and here we see a bridge that's connected to the fortress, if you look through the window of the bridge, you can clearly see a scientist, but this scientist was an EVIL scientist, the scientist had an orange curly mustache, while wearing a certain red coat with yellow buttons, black pants, and black shoes, **(A/N: You Sonic fan should know who this is. ;)) **His name was Dr. Eggman.

"Hmm, Well what do you know. It turns out Never Land is real after all. And I thought it was just a made up place, guess not." Eggman said, then he checked his radar.

"And according to this radar, there's no sign of that pesky little hedgehog anywhere around here. Hmm! Well in that case, I think I can just go right ahead & build the Eggman Empire here." He exclaimed. Then he notices a pirate ship with red and black stripe sails coming from the distance _'A ship, could it be an enemy ship'_ Eggman thought, when his servants Decoe and Becoe, came up to him. They were both robots, Decoe was a tall, thin yellow/bronze robot, while Becoe was a short chubby gray/silver robot. They both came up to Dr. Eggman.

"Sir, that ship is a pirate ship called the Jolly Roger ruled by a man named Captain Hook-" Decoe had started to say

"And his crew, Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones!" Becoe finished

"I was just going to say that, Becoe!"

"And I was the one who said that we were to tell him together, Decoe!"

The two robot than begin to argue, "SILENCE!" Eggman shouted, he was very surprised to hear this, and then decided on something. "Why don't let them come in and see if they want to join us." Eggman then started to laugh. And the three of them went back into the fortress.

* * *

Hook and his crew arrived at Neverland, they exited the ship to find a huge fortress, seeing this surprised them, all of a sudden a hatch open. "Step lively crew!" Hook exclaimed, so the crew then enter, Smee was starting to feel uneasy. "Captain, I don't think we should be here. It might be booby-trapped!" Smee said.

"Nonsense, Smee! Nothing would stop me from getting treasure." Hook had replied, when they were finally inside, they were surprised to see a bunch of machines, computers, weapons, and robots, the likes of which they had never seen before, by then they stepped on a platform which suddenly started to go up, when they reach the top they were in the bridge we saw earlier, there they saw a man and two robots.

"Who are you?!" Hook shouted surprised.

The man then replied with "Why how rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Dr. Eggman, the  
greatest evil genius the world has ever seen. And I take it you must be the famous Captain Hook?"

"Why yes, I am!" Hook replied, now confused, he then pointed to his crew. "And these three are Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones. And who are those two that are with you?"

One of the robots that was yellow replied with "Why, I'm Decoe. and this is Becoe."

"Nice to meet you." Becoe said. Hook was wanting to know something, "So, what brings you to this blasted place called Neverland?" he then asked.

"It's rather both a funny & long story. So I suggest taking a seat gentlemen, this might take a bit to explain." Eggman replied, he then brought some chairs up, and everyone sat down

* * *

"Well you see, I was beaten once again by my arch-enemy Sonic the Hedgehog. A fast, blue, hedgehog at that too." Eggman started to explain.

"A... Hedgehog?" Hook asked, wondering if Eggman was crazy or something.

"Yes, a hedgehog, I know it's sounds crazy but trust me, i speak the truth. Anyways, after he beaten me, I decided to take a break, so I went to space."

"What were you taking a break from exactly?" Asked Mr. Smee.

"I was taking a break from trying to take over the world and rule it, but that stupid blue hedgehog beats me everytime. So, like I said, I decided to take a break, and flew into space." Hook was interested as he knew what it felt to try to take over and rule, but someone gets in your way and you fail, seeing as he tries and tries again to take over and rule Neverland but Peter Pan along with Jake and his crew (Or "Puny Pirates" as he likes to call them) get in his way, anyways Eggman continued.

"While I was in space, I noticed a bright twinkling star. Thinking this was strange, I curiously decided to check it out." Hook knew what that "Star" was and where this was heading. " What I didn't realized was that it was a portal that sended me here, so I ended crashing here, and well, you know the rest."

"Yes, yes I do" Hook replied. He was rather amused that someone understands how he feels, he was also surprised that Eggman had came from another world beyond Neverland. "I understand how you feel Dr. Eggman, I know what it's like to have someone get in your way, you see I tried to take the treasure of Neverland and tried to take over this world, but a boy in green named Peter Pan and his friend Jake, another pirate, and his crew-mates Izzy and Cubby, or as I like to call them "Puny Pirates", have stopped me multiple times from doing exactly that. But I find it interesting for you to come here."

"Really?!" Dr. Eggman surprised, he didn't know that Hook had enemies as well, so he decided on something. "Why don't I give you a tour of place and I'll give you offer." Eggman told Hook "I'll be glad to see a tour of the place." Hook replied and the two walked off, leaving the crew and the robots to themselves.

"So, what should we do now?" Asked Mr. Smee. Leaving everyone to ponder on how to answer that question, that's when both Sharky and bones came up with an idea.

"Why don't we play a song!" Sharky and Bones said at the same time.

"Oh, can I join in?" Decoe asked.

"Can I join in too?" Becoe also asked.

"Sure, why not." Sharky replied.

"Yay!" The robots cheered. and they started to play a song, while Mr. Smee was dancing to it.

* * *

Anyways, while Dr. Eggman was giving Captain Hook a tour, he decided to talk to Hook about the offer. "Captain Hook, I am going to give you an offer." Eggman started. "What kind of offer?" Hook asked.

"If you join me in taking over Neverland, I can give half of the land AND help you get rid of this Peter Pan and these pesky popinjays you speak of. So do we have a deal?" Hook then smiled to this. "Yes, we have a deal."

They then shake hands, Eggman then said "Well, let me tell you my plan then..."

* * *

**Lacy: Oh noes, a cliffhanger! Yeah, that's right, me and Mr. Cartoon are going to be the Evil Duo and end it on a cliffhanger. MWAHAHAHAHA! **

**Ramona: *Points at Lacy* YOU ARE EVIL! AND YOU KNOW HE LEFT SOME TIME AGO!**

**Ryoko: *Also points at Lacy* EEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIILLLLL!**


	2. Jake and Eggman meet

**Lacy: Hi everybody~! We're back, this time with chapter 2! Mr. Cartoon, could you please tell them what's going to happen and who's going to appear in this chapter?**

**Mr. Cartoon: Well Lacy I can tell you this, Jake, Izzy, and Cubby will make their first appearance in this story. And plus they'll come face to face with Dr. Eggman for the first time. But that's all I've got to say at the moment. **

**Lacy: Well, this should be interesting. **

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

While Eggman was telling Hook the plan, somewhere on an island known as Pirate Island, it was home to a hideout by three pirate children, these pirate children were the "Puny Pirates" that Hook despised so much, Jake, Izzy and Cubby, or as they go by their title, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, these three were good pirates, they were nice to everyone, helped others out, and they never steal anything from anyone.

The leader of this pirate crew, as you might have guess, was Jake. Jake was a boy at the age of 10 years-old, he had spiky black hair and green eyes, he was skinny, he wore a white, ripped, shirt, a dark blue vest with yellow-gold trimming and buttons, a grey belt, blue pants, a brown pair of boots which also had yellow-gold trimmings and J's, and a red bandanna around his head, he also had a wooden sword, carved out of the Forever Tree and given to him by Peter Pan. Let's not forget the his friends, shall we.

The next one was Izzy, Izzy was a girl of African-American descent at the age of 9-10 years-old, she was skinny, she had brown hair tied in two pigtails and brown eyes, she wore a pink shirt with purple loopy trimmings around the puffy sleeves and the bottom of the shirt, purple pants, a pair of red boots, two yellow-gold hoop earrings, and a pink bandanna with a white loopy trimming just like the shirt around her head, she also had a yellow-gold bag around her neck, the bag was filled with pixie dust given to her by the fairies of Pixie Hollow, the pixie dust was only used for emergencies, unless it was Pixie-Dust-Away Day.

Then there was Cubby **(A/N: NOT THE LOST BOY!)**, he was a boy at the age of 7-8 years old, he was chubby, he had orange-blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore a white shirt, a light blue vest with yellow-gold trimming, red shorts with an orange patch, a pair of black shoes, and a light blue bandanna around his head, he also had a map of Neverland, also given to him by Peter Pan, he was a little scared at times but he was also brave. Anyways, where was I? Oh yes!

The three of them were playing soccer on the beach, it was one of their most usual, fun activities. It was Izzy's idea to play soccer.

"We have picked a great day to play soccer! Since the weathers nice and Hook hasn't tried to steal anything." Jake had said. **(A/N: Ramona: You jinx you and your friends! Knock on wood! Knock on wood! Lacy: Get out!) **

he was about to make another shot with the ball, when suddenly, something flew from the sky and landed right in front of them! It was a metal robot! "Aaahh!" Cubby shouted as he hid behind Jake. They were surprised to see something like this "W-W-W-Wh-Wh-Wha-What is that?!" Cubby asked, scared. Suddenly, the robot responded saying "I am here to examine the island, please clear the area now!" The kids were shocked.

"But why? Why do we have to clear Pirate Island? And why are you examining it?" Izzy asked.

"I've been ordered by Dr. Eggman to examine this island, & send anybody currently on the island off so that they don't get harmed." The robot responded.

Now the children were really confused! They didn't know anybody by the name Dr. Eggman! _'Hmmm, who is this 'Dr. Eggman' I wonder.'_ Jake had thought, "Izzy! Cubby! Why don't we go find out who this 'Dr. Eggman' is and see why he wants to examine Pirate Island." He then said. Izzy and Cubby nodded their heads, and the three of them knew there was only one place to look, Neverland! That's when one of their greatest adventures begin.

"I got my map!" Cubby shouted.

"I got my sword!" Jake also shouted.

"And I got my pixie dust! The fairies gave it to me so we can fly! But only in emergencies." Izzy had said.

Jake then shouted "Well, yo ho! Let's go!" They then got on their ship Bucky, Bucky had blue and white stripe sails, a water cannon, and a golden bell. When they started sailing, they also started singing.

_"Yo ho, mateys away!_

_There'll be treasure and adventure today!_

_Heave ho!_

_Here we go!_

_Together as a team!_

_Jake and the Neverland Pirates~..._

_...~And me~~~!"_** (A/N: It was really fun to write this part)**

Meanwhile, back at Eggman's fortress, Eggman was showing Hook and his crew, his latest creation. "And now my dear friend Captain Hook & crew. Allow me to introduce you all to my latest creation, The Negative Land Swapper!" Eggman said. Everyone was amazed, especially Hook. "What does it do?" He asked

"I'm glad you asked!" Eggman said. "This brilliant design, when activated. Can transform any part of land into my territory, from a blast from a single laser wave. Now the only way to give this thing enough power to control all of Neverland is positive energy, Once I have it. I'll be able to turn that energy into negative energy to make all of Neverland ours. Does that answer your question Captain Hook?"

"Yes, yes it does." Hook replied.

"Excellent! I knew that you would. Now all I need to do is find something that contains just enough Positive Energy to use. Do you or your crew might have an idea of where I can find something that might contain positive energy?" Eggman asked.

But, unfortunately, none of them, so all they said was, "No..." This made Eggman sigh and he covered his face. "This might take longer than I thought." Hook felt embarrassed hearing this. Then, all of a sudden, a noise came.

*BBZZZTTT*

*BBZZZTTT*

*BBZZZTTT*

This surprised everyone, minus Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe of course, so Eggman went to see what the commotion was about and saw another pirate ship, this time with blue and white stripe sails and a golden bell. Eggman noticed three dots on the ship, when it got a little closer, Eggman could see what color the dots were, but couldn't see what or who the dots were still. But apparently, one of the dots bothered Eggman, the reason was the color it was, you see.

Eggman saw a pink dot, but it wasn't bothering him, he saw a light blue dot, but it wasn't the one bothering him either, it was the third dot which was the color blue. This dot bothered him because he thought it was his enemy Sonic.

"What the? It can't be. IT'S THAT NO GOOD HEDGEHOG!" He shouted, Hook heard this and came to see this supposed 'Sonic the Hedgehog', but when he saw the ship, he recognized it immediately.

"I know that ship, it's not your enemy Sonic, it's those no good Puny Pirates!" Hook informed Eggman, Eggman then double-checked his radar to see it was true, it was the pirate children, not Sonic.

"Oh, so it is! My mistake." He said, sighing in relief. "For a second there, I mistook that blue dot for being Sonic." He then told Hook to 'come here', and when Hook did, he whispered in his ear a plan he came up with. **(A/N: No, we're not revealing it yet.)** Decoe and Bocoe noticed that Smee, Sharky and Bones weren't bothered by this and were surprised.

"You know, from the tone your captain sounded earlier. He doesn't seem to like those pirates he mentioned." Decoe said.

"Yeah! But how come you guys don't look so concerned?" Bocoe asked. Smee and the others then answered.

" It's because we liked the sea pups." Smee started **(A/N: Don't take this the wrong way you weirdos! DX XD)**

"Yeah, cause sometimes they often save the captain from danger on occasion!" Bones said.

"Plus, they're always kind to us." Sharky finished. Decoe and Bocoe were surprised to hear this.

"That's certainly surprising. I wish they could help us out with our troubles." Bocoe said. And both robots sighed.

* * *

Back outside, Jake, Izzy, and Cubby have landed on Neverland and are surprised to see a strange building in front of them, what they didn't know was that this was Eggman's fortress.

"What is that?" Cubby asked.

"I don't know Cubby." Izzy said. "What do you think, Jake."

"I have to be honest, I'm not sure what it is." Jake answered

As they look at it, Izzy spotted something, the Jolly Roger! "Hey look, there's the Jolly Roger!" She said and pointed. "Hmmm, I wonder, is Hook involved in this somehow, or is he out to get someone else's treasure." Jake said. "Should we go inside and see?" He then asked his crew. Izzy and Cubby nodded. They decided to go inside to check it out and investigate.

Once inside, they were shocked, they saw massive lighting, hangers (not clothes hanger, well you know i mean), computers, etc. But what shocked them the most was the fact there were a lot of robots lined up like an army. 'I hope nobody is planning on starting a war.' Jake thought, seeing the robot army, he then noticed that robots looked exactly like the one on Pirate Island! "Hey, these are just like the one on Pirate Island!" He then shouted. Izzy and Cubby noticed Jake was right! They looked around some more and started to see more machinery and robots. They all then start to wonder about something.

"Who owns all this?" Jake then said, that's when all of a sudden they heard a voice saying, "Ah! Visitors!"

They then turned to see a flying hovercraft with a man, who was Eggman, but they didn't know that. The man then said. "Welcome children to my incredible Fortress, the likes of which no one around here as never seen. As for you wondering who I might be. I am Dr. Eggman, the greatest scientific genius history. Now who might you three be?" Jake answered saying

"Well, you see sir, my name is Jake," He pointed to Izzy. "And this is Izzy," He then points to Cubby. "And this here is Cubby, we came here because some kind of machine, probably a robot, landed on our home, Pirate Island, and said he was ordered by you" He then pointed at Eggman. "To examine our home and to clear the area, so we came to see why. So, what's brings you here to Neverland, sir?" He asked.

"Ah that, well there's a simple explanation to that. You see I've come here to observe and explore of some fascinating things on Neverland. And hopefully be able to find some info that I can use to help all the people in the real world." Eggman answered.

Of course, this was a lie and a excuse to get on the children's good side. But it was enough to fool them as they were surprised to hear this, you see, Neverland never really did have that many visitors from the real world, or the main land as some Neverland folks called it, plus, Jake and his crew used to live in the real world before Peter Pan brought them to Neverland and the three of them met each other. **(A/N: At least that's what i believed happened before the series.) **

Eggman then noticed the wooden sword in Jake's hand. "Say now! That's a nice sword you got there kid." He said. This caused Jake to look down at his sword, Jake smiled a faint smile, and his eyes were clouded as if he was remembering good, happy feelings, which he probably was. **(A/N: I wanted it to look like as if he was having a nostalgic moment.) **He then said in a tone like as if he was hypnotized or under a spell.

"Thanks, it's a very special sword to me." Although it didn't look like it, this surprised Eggman, making him wanting to know more about the sword. So he said. "Oh! That sword is special to you? Now I wonder why?"

Jake, still in his trance said. "This sword was carved from the Forever Tree, the source of all of Neverland's magic, **(A/N: I'll explain later)** and given to me by my friend Peter Pan, cause he knew the whoever wields this sword proves they'd make a great leader." At this Eggman lied again! But it was a half-lie.

"That so? Well this Peter Pan seems to make a validly good point kid. Cause judging by your appearance, your leadership material alright!" Reason for this half-lie was that Eggman though he make a better leader with the sword than Jake, but this was were the lie in the half-lie was. The truth in the half-lie was that Eggman really did thought that Jake looked like a good leader (Eggman also figured Jake was a good leader too.), and that Jake had leadership material, just not enough to be with the sword.

At this point, Izzy then remembered the Jolly Roger outside the fortress, frowned, and asked. "Excuse me, Dr. Eggman, sir. You wouldn't happen to see the Jolly Roger outside your fortress, haven't you?" That's when Jake and Cubby remembered the Jolly Roger and frowned as well. Eggman noticed this and falsely assured them saying. "The Jolly Roger? Oh why as a matter of fact I have. Apparently some man named Captain Hook was here trying to steal my treasure. But I managed to stop him from doing that, so there's nothing to worry about." This was enough to assured them as they smiled. But Eggman knew he had to get them to leave so he said.

"Well listen, there lots more research for me to do. So I really must be getting back to work now, thank you for stopping by my fortress. And if you somehow find something that might be interesting for me to observe, let me know. That would be really grateful!" At this, the pirate children then said.

"Okay, we will, bye!" and they went to Bucky, once they left, Hook and his crew appeared.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell them your plan." Hook said.

"Come on Hook I'm an evil genius. You don't really think I'd be stupid enough to expose my plan of taking Neverland do you?" Eggman responded.

"Well no, at least, not the "Taking over Neverland" part, I just thought you would tell them about the Negative Land Swapper, yet at the same time lie about it saying you were researching positive and negative energies and were conducting an experiment on it using the Negative Land Swapper." Hook answered.

"Exactly! It's that invention's name that could get them suspicious if I had told them. Besides, I just only did that just to get on their good side. But however, I think I might have an idea of where to find some positive energy." Eggman then said.

"Oh, and where would that be?" Hook asked.

"Apparently when Jake mentioned the Forever Tree & said that it's the source of all Neverland magic, I think that it might contain the exact amount of positive energy I need. Now Captain, you've been around Neverland for a while. I'm sure you know where the Forever Tree is located right?" Eggman answered and asked at the same time.

"In fact I do, and I can lead you there." Hook answered.

"Good." Eggman then said. But that's when Smee decided to remind Hook about something.

"Um, pardon me Cap'n." Smee started.

"What is it, Smee." Hook said.

"Did you forget about the secret entrance?" Smee asked, once Hook realized this and remember the secret entrance, he smack himself in the forehead. Eggman saw this and frowned.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"You see, there's a secret entrance to go through to get to the Forever Tree, however, we need that blasted Puny Pirate Jake's sword to open it, but me and my crew found out some time ago that Jake was the only one who can open it. So we need to figure out how to get that brat to open the door for us." Hook explained.

"Well that is sort of a problem, but I think I can help you think of a way to do just that. By giving you a few of my gadgets that'll be able to carry out this task." Eggman then said.

"Really! And what would they do? Is there a plan I'm guessing." Hook said.

"Well, something like that!" Eggman said, then he gave Hook something that look like a formula. "First, I suggest you use this coating to make yourself invisible. It only works for a short time, but I'm sure it'll be enough to swipe the pirate sword. Once you swipe it, use this next."

He then handed Hook something that looked like a potion. "Now we know that only Jake can open the door by using that sword. But once you use this potion on the sword, it will automatically open the secret door for you, but you can only use this potion once. So be very careful!"

He then handed Hook a container. "Now once you & your crew get inside. I suggest stabbing this needle into the heart of the Forever Tree, from there this machine will suck out the positive energy. Once it's full, you come back here & we'll put our glorious plan into action." He finished.

Hook then said. "I shall not fail, I'll get you that positive energy!" He then turned to his crew. "Step lively men, we have to get that sword so we can get the positive energy! To the Jolly Roger!" They all then started to board the Jolly Roger, before Hook could get on though, Eggman stopped him by saying. "Just a sec Hook, take this along as well."

Eggman then tossed Hook something, when Hook caught it he looked at the item. "Take this communicator with you, That way I can keep track of your progress by audio. Use it to fill me in on what's happening." Eggman said.

"Alright I will!" Hook said, then he shouted at his crew. "After the Puny Pirates men! We must get that sword!" and they started to leave, once they left, Eggman smirked evilly, and said to himself. "That foolish Captain! He thinks will split all of Neverland in half, but what he doesn't know is that I plan to rule all one-hundred percent of Neverland. So for now I'll just play it soft for now. And when the time comes, I'll make my move. Captain Hook won't know what hit him after this." He then started to laugh his signature laugh.

* * *

**Lacy: and that was chapter 2! Poor Hook, getting tricked by Eggman. Plus, I guess I should explain that detail about the Forever Tree being the source of Neverland now, huh.**

**You see, two days ago, me and Mr. Cartoon found some information regarding the new JatNP special "Neverland Rescue", apparently, according to the information, the Forever Tree is, as Jake said in this chapter, the source of Neverland and all of it's magic, but when something, me and Mr. Cartoon don't know what, happens and the tree starts to disappear or dies, Neverland starts to disappear, so with the guidance/help of Tinkerbell (Yes, she is in this.) Jake must embark on a quest, ALONE, to save the Forever Tree and Neverland. **

**And that's the information, we also found out that the special will premiere September 29th. so get your DVR(s) ready. Well, that's it. Sayonara~! (That means 'Goodbye' in Japanese)**

**Mr. Cartoon: Bye.**


	3. Got the sword, fail, and Jake's now sick

**Lacy: Hey everyone, we're back with chapter 3, where Hook will try multiple times to get Jake's sword, he'll use his ideas first, then use Eggman's idea.** **So let's get started shall we. I'm sorry if this chapter is short.**

**P.S. Whether Sonic will appear or not, I don't know whether he's going to appear or not, this story was Mr. Cartoon's idea, we just write the chapters together, and I put it up. But Mr. Cartoon doesn't know whether we should put Sonic into the story or not. So you'll just have to wait and see. So I hope that clears things up with Sonic.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Hook and his crew was somewhere in the middle of the Neverland Forest, they had followed Jake and his crew there, and now they were waiting for a chance to swipe Jake's sword. Right now, Hook had told his crew this. "When the Puny Pirates come around, I'll swing on this vine and swiped the Puny Pirate's sword." Hook had said, at that moment Jake and his crew had appeared, they were talking about Eggman, the robot on Pirate Island, and the real world. But that's not important right now, what's important is Hook and his attempt at getting Jake's sword.

Anyways, when Bones saw them he shouted to Hook to alert him. "Oh look, Cap'n, here they come now!" When Hook heard that, he turned around, saw them, and got ready to swing down and get the sword. When they were walking by, Hook swung on the vine, but unfortunately, fate had other plans.

Hook didn't time it correctly, and he had actually miss! He ended up crashing into the bushes, but the sound of him crashing caught Jake, Izzy, and Cubby's attention. They turned around when they heard the noise. They looked confused.

"Hey, what was that?" Cubby asked.

"I have no idea." Izzy answered.

"Neither do I, but it sound like it came from those bushes, let's go check it out" Jake said.

They went to the exact bushes Hook had landed, but luckily for Hook, he managed to get away in time before they discovered him. After Jake and his crew check the bushes and around the bushes and found nothing. Confused, they gave up and walked away. Hook and his crew followed while Hook try to come up with another plan.

* * *

Hook and his crew found out Jake and his crew were heading to Big Bug Valley next. The pirate crew somehow had managed to get ahead of Jake and his crew, when they got to Big Bug Valley, Hook had came up with another idea.

"We'll dig up a hole in the road and cover it. And when the Puny Pirates come by, they'll walk on top of it and fall in, once that happens, I'll use my plunger hook and swipe the sword." Hook said, They then got to work. When they were finished, they hid and waited for Jake and his crew.

Unfortunately, once Jake and his crew showed up, fate had other plan again!

What happen was that Jake and his crew walked to the trap, nothing happen! So they kept on going, much to Hook and his crew's surprise. When the Puny Pirates were gone, Hook and his crew went over to see why the trap didn't work, it turns out, once they got there, they saw the pirate children's footsteps right next to the trap! Jake and his crew had walked right passed it!

"Blast! I failed again!" Hook exclaimed, then he started walking, but then realized he walked right onto the trap!

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed as he felled right in, his crew at the same time shouted "CAPTAIN!"

Once again, Jake and his crew heard the noise, or rather the screams. They turned around with a look of surprise.

"Who or what was that?" Cubby asked.

"I don't know, do you think someone or something is hurt?" Izzy answered/asked.

"If that's the case, we better go over there and help." Jake said. Worried someone/thing was hurt, they rushed off, towards Hook and his crew!

But, Hook's crew had managed to get Hook out and they escaped in time before Jake's crew them, again!

When Jake and his crew got there and went to see what happened, they were surprised to see a hole, but most of all, they were surprised to find nothing, again! Confused some more, they gave up, again! They left and Hook and his crew followed them, ...again.

* * *

Hook and his crew this time followed Jake's crew to Pirate's Plunge cause the kids decided to take a swim, Hook had came up with another idea.

"This time, I'll use my fishing rod hook to swiped the sword" Hook had said.

He waited for a chance to swipe the sword, when he found it, fate, once again, had other Hook, once again, messed up and caused some noise. (Hook had fell in the water somewhere)

Which Jake and his crew, once again, heard. And they, once again, wonder what it was and checked it out.

But Hook, once again, managed to escape before they caught him. Which, once again, confused them even more. And the kids, once again, gave up. (With Jake having a sense of Deja Vu.)

The kids, once again, left and Hook's crew, once again, followed.

* * *

The two pirate crews were in the Neverland Forest again. (Though Hook was confused on why the kids would come back), but soon Jake and his crew decided to stop and think about the weird day they've been having. Jake had laid his sword down on a tilted log, saw his crew taking a nap and decided to join them, this caused Hook to have another idea.

"Alright, you three would push on that rock, causing it to fall on the side of the log that's up in the air, causing the Puny Pirate's sword to be flung in the air, where I will use my whirly hook to fly over there and grab it." Hook said. But here's how it went down.

As planned, the three pushed on the rock.

As planned, the rock fell down.

As planned, the rock landed on the log, causing the sword to be flung in the air.

But...

Not as planned, the sound of the rock landing on the log, of course, caused a noise.

Not as planned, it turned out that the sound of the rock landing woke Jake up. (It didn't wake Izzy and Cubby up, much to Hook's surprised, how it didn't though was a mystery.)

Not as planned, when Jake woke up, he saw the rock on the log, realized it was the same log his sword was on, knowing the 'See-Saw' effect, decided to look up in the air and widened his eyes when he saw his sword in the air.

As planned though, Hook, not seeing Jake wide awake, used his whirly hook to get the sword.

But...

Yet again, fate had other plans.

Yet again, Hook had missed, due to the sword falling to where Jake had catched it, and crashed. (He landed in the trees this time.)

Yet again, this caught the kids('s?) attention, as this time Izzy and Cubby were woken up by the sound of Hook crashing.

Yet again, the kids were really confused, and decided to check it out.

And yet again, Hook managed to escape before he got caught.

And yet again, the kids found nothing and gave up, confused and a little annoyed. (Jake a little more annoyed than Izzy and Cubby)

This also caused Jake to get a little suspicious. _'Why do I have a feeling a certain pirate captain I know is at it again...' _he thought

And the kids left to go to Tiki Tree Forest, with Hook's crew following.

* * *

You're probably wondering, 'why doesn't Hook use the stuff Eggman gave him?', it's because Hook had decided and told Eggman in the beginning somewhere, that he'll use the invisible formula as a last resort to get Jake's sword, the others were for after he got Jake's sword. But, now seeing he has no other choice, he decided it was time to use the invisible formula.

Hook was letting Eggman know it was time. So Eggman had said this.

"Well it's about time you try my idea. Cause this one can't possibly fail! So I suggest you quit standing around Hook & get moving, we've got a land to take over you know."

"I know, I'll let you know when we got the sword." Hook replied.

"Very well! Good luck, your gonna need it." Was all Eggman said.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later." Was all Hook said before he hanged up.

So, now Hook started on the plan, but first he had to find the children. When he did, they weren't looking and were talking to the Tiki Trees. (They were talking about the weird events that were happening) Hook then spotted Jake's sword on a rock. Hook smiled and he then poured the formula on himself.

He then walked up to the sword and grab it! He then started running from the crew, but then, he said "YES! I GOT IT! I GOT THE PUNY PIRATE'S SWORD!" Then he widen his eyes when he realized he said it too loud. He just gave himself away!

As it turns out, fate decided to be on Jake's side. Cause everyone had heard Hook. Hook's crew, the animals (Though they weren't important at the moment), the Tiki Trees, and Jake's crew! The Tiki Trees noticed the annoyed look on Jake and his crew's faces and the trees immediately knew it was because of the events that had happen.

Jake and his crew turn around and expected nothing to be there, and then they turn back towards the trees, but stop half-way and, with their eyes wide open, did a double-take! They saw Jake's sword moving through the air on it's own. (though it was really Hook, but due to Hook being covered in a invisibility formula, they couldn't see him)

"Jake, your sword! It's moving on it's own!" Izzy shouted.

"A-A-A-A ghost!" Cubby

"I don't think it's a ghost, Cubby. But we are going to find out what's going on." Jake said, then he started to give chase.

Izzy and Cubby decided to follow. Hook had finally came to a stop and started to tell Eggman. "I managed to get the Puny Pirate's sword! Haha!" He said.

"Excellent! Now use that potion I gave you & sprinkle it over the sword, then get down to the secret door sealing the Forever Tree quick." Eggman said.

"Okay, but I got the Puny Pirates on my trail." Hook replied.

"WHAT! How'd you... oh never mind. You better lose them first, then take care of the job." Eggman ordered Hook.

But it was too late! The formula had worn off during the conversation and Jake's crew spotted him. "Hook!" All three of them shouted. Then they noticed Jake's sword in Hook's hand.

"So Hook, you were the one who took my sword!" Jake said. _'But why would he do it again... What's he up to?!'_ He also thought.

"Yes, yes I was, and you'll never see it again once I'm done with it." Hook had said, but a Tiki Tree that was behind him used it's branch to knock the sword out of his hand, along with the communicator and the potion! Jake and the other saw only the sword, while Hook saw only the sword and the communicator in the air. No one saw the potion go up in the air. When the communicator fell it landed somewhere hidden, but, when it landed it turned on and Eggman started to hear everything! The potion flew so high up you couldn't see it anymore, but we'll get back to it later.

Right now, Jake's sword was a cause of a commotion, everyone was trying to get Jake's sword! both sides had a different reason, those on Hook's side (Hook, his crew, half of the animals that just witness everything) were trying to help Hook steal it. (The animal on his side didn't know that though.) While those on Jake's side (Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Tiki Trees, the other half of the animals) were trying to help Jake get it back.

But everytime someone on one side had it, someone on the other side took it. They were making so much noise that Eggman could hear it, Eggman knew this meant Hook had gotten caught red-handed. So he put on a voice disguise thing so that if someone that wasn't Hook found it or if Hook found it and the kids were around they wouldn't recognize him.

Soon, everything calmed down and everyone on Jake's side and the animals on Hook's side (Who had went to Jake's side once realizing Hook's intentions) had gotten Hook and his crew tighten up. Soon they started asking question on what Hook is planning, why he want's Jake sword, etc. But Hook wouldn't answer any of them.

Everyone then gave up, at that moment, the potion started to come back down to Neverland. One of the talking birdssaw it and shouted.

"Hey! What's that bottle of yellow liquid!" This caught everyone's attention (Including Eggman's) as they all looked up (Minus Eggman) to see what the bird was talking about. Hook saw it, and immediately knew it was the potion. Jake and his crew didn't know what it was.

It all of a sudden landed on Jake and knocked him to the ground! Everyone looked at him with wide eyes, minus Hook of course but he was just as surprised as the others. Jake looked at himself, when the potion had landed on him, it somehow managed to land on his chest/stomach, not to mention he now had cuts in some places, his mostly his upper body, a few were on his arms and legs. But these were all caused by the glass containing the liquid.

The actual liquid, or in other words, the potion was all over him, in his hair which made it flat, his body, his legs, and his arms. Jake's eyes widened when he realized it was in his mouth, but because he didn't know it was a potion, Jake thought it was poison and/or something else and started to coughed it back out. (Jake also realized his stomach was starting to have a funny feeling.) This shook everyone back to reality, as Izzy and Cubby shouted "JAKE!" Eggman heard this and wonder what happen to the kid.

"Are you alright?" Izzy asked when she went over to him

Jake nodded, scared that if he opens his mouth, he'll throw up. That's when Cubby came over with Jake's sword. "I got your sword, Jake." He said and handed it to him, Jake gave Cubby a smile as a 'thank you'. Cubby then said "Your welcome."

"With all those cuts do you think you'll be able to walk?" Izzy then asked

Jake then nodded and tried to stand but his legs were a little shaky and he almost fell down, but Izzy and Cubby managed to catch him before that happened, but then the funny feeling Jake had in his stomach got worse, and Jake's eyes widened once again when he realized that it meant he was going to throw up and put his hands over his mouth.

Everyone, including Hook, noticed this however and gave him looks of concern.

"Puny Pirate, are you feeling alright?" Hook asked, cautious. That was when Jake shook his head 'No' and ran over to some bushes and started to throw up, this caused everyone to widened their eyes, including Eggman who when heard what just happen figured that somehow the potion landed on Jake and made him sick. (What? You thought the potion was harmless to people/animals, I'm sorry to say this, but it was)

When Jake had stop, Izzy said. "Come on, Jake, let's take you home." That's when they left Tiki Tree Forest, hoping the robot was gone for some reason, and everyone went back to what they were doing. Hook and his crew somehow gotten out from being tied up, and Hook found the communicator.

Hook then told Eggman what just happen, everything, including the part where the potion land on Jake and he got sick, Hook was expecting Eggman to be angry with him. All Eggman said was.

"Oh, is that all? I figured it could've been a lot worse. But since you lost that potion, you fouled up your mission."

"So now what?" Hook asked.

"Report back to my fortress now, & whatever you do don't let those kids follow you here. Cause right now, you & I need to have a serious conversation." Eggman answered.

"Don't worry about the Puny Pirates, they left to go back home so they can take care of their of that brat Jake. So we won't be seeing them for quite some time." Hook said.

"Oh I see, well talk about perfect timing then. Cause the robot I sent down to their home earlier just return, & now I suggest you & your crew do the same. Pronto!" Eggman ordered

"Yes sir." Hook said turning the communicator off. He then turned to his crew. "Step lively men, we have to get back to the fortress! Let's get moving!" He yelled and they all went to the Jolly Roger to go back to the Eggman Fortress.

* * *

**Lacy: Well, that was certainly interesting plus I'm sorry for putting Jake through that, it was my idea for the potion to land on him and cause him to get sick. I'm sorry.**

**Ramona (Growling while talking): LACY! *Holds up guns* **

**Lacy: Oh no! O.O Well, uh, I better go before Ramona kills me. So, uh, Read and Review, and uh, don't flame us, and uh,... SAYONARA! (GOODBYE!) *Runs off***

**Ramona: GET BACK HERE! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY BROTHER! *Runs after Lacy***


	4. Tricked

**Lacy: H-H-Hi everyone, w-w-we're back, this time with ch-ch-chapter 4. **

**Ramona: *Holding a 'certain' weapon at Lacy's back, hence, Lacy's stuttering***

**Lacy: I-I-In this chapter, E-E-Eggman comes up with another idea to get to the F-F-Forever T-Tree. L-L-Let's get started shall we.**

**Ramona: My brother better be feeling better by the end of this chapter.**

**Lacy: *Gulps***

**DISCLAIMER: NO ONE HERE OWNS SONIC AND JatNP! SEGA AND DISNEY OWNS THEM!**

* * *

On Pirate Island, Izzy and Cubby were taking care of Jake after what happen some time ago. They still didn't what the strange yellow liquid (The potion) was, but they knew that whatever it was, it cause Jake to be sick. The poor boy had a bad fever and was throwing up alot as far as they knew, but it still meant he was sick.

Speaking of which, Izzy was cooking up something for Jake, while Cubby was doing some chores, but then they heard Jake throwing up again. Cubby went off to help Jake, while Izzy finish cooking. Their friends came to check up on Jake, the Wise Old Parrot **(A/N: Seriously Disney, does this bird have a name besides "Wise Old Parrot"?) **said that Jake will start to feel better in a few weeks or so.

Anyways, when Cubby came with Jake, who's face was pale and was holding his stomach, to his bed. Izzy had finish cooking what she made for Jake, which seems to be soup. (Go figure) After Jake was finish, Cubby took the bowl to the sink and came back, the two of them noticed Jake was getting tired, so they decided to sing him a lullaby, which caused him to fall asleep half-way through the song, but they continued anyways.

* * *

Back at the Eggman fortress, Eggman was lecturing/scolding Hook for his failure on getting Jake's sword.

"You know Hook, I still can't believe you were defeated by a bunch of kids. And your suppose to be the fearsome Captain James Hook." Eggman said, shocked.

"It's not as humiliating as when their leader, Peter Pan, had sliced my hand off." Hook said, humiliated and embarrassed.

"So that's how you got that Hook? I thought it could've been something else." Eggman said.

"Well actually Doctor, according to the story. Peter Pan had originally cut off Hook's hand & fed it to the Crocodile." Decoe said.

"And apparently the Crocodile seemed to like the taste of it so much, it's followed Hook all over Neverland. Waiting for the day it can finally consume the rest of him." Bocoe said this time.

"Is that true?" Eggman asked.

"Yes, unfortunately for me, it is." Hook answered, even more embarrassed than before.

"Boy, I feel pretty bad for ya about that. But that still doesn't discuss your big flop on the mission, so I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands." Eggman said.

"How are you going to do that?" Hook asked.

"I'll fill you in on that. But right now with Jake sick at the moment, as you told me. We're gonna have to wait until he's feeling better and when the kids return to Neverland." Eggman answered.

* * *

It has been 2 weeks since Jake had gotten sick, during that time, he was falling asleep alot, almost to the point where Izzy and Cubby were afraid he'll fall asleep and never wake up. (Meaning death.) But it has been 2 weeks and Jake was allowed to go back to Neverland and move around, but he had to take it easy. (He was still a little sick though, but not as bad as before.)

Anyways, the three of them had decided to go to Neverland for another adventure, Izzy and Cubby were hoping the adventure they'll go on today wouldn't caused Jake to start feeling really sick all over again. But fate had other things in store for today.

When they reach Neverland, they saw Eggman and wanted to say 'Hi', so they went up to him.

"Hi Dr. Eggman." The three of them said at the same time.

"Why hello there! Nice to see you again. Haven't seen you three around here for a few weeks." Eggman replied.

"We were taking care of Jake here, he got sick after some strange yellow liquid fell all over him." Cubby explained.

"Yeah, but I'm better now." He quickly said, but then noticed his crew mates stern looks and quickly looked down. "But I have to take it easy so it doesn't get as bad as before, or worse." He said this time quietly and more slowly, but everyone still heard him.

"That so! Well that would explain it. As for me, I've decided to explore the many places of Neverland in person. And would you believe I was just about to start my exploring the same time you three just arrived." Eggman said, but this was another lie.

"What a coincidence, we were just about to start an adventure of our own." Izzy said. "We can show you around Neverland if you like."

"You would? That would be great!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Come on then, let's go." Jake said.

And they all went off on their adventure. Here's what they showed him and what they did there. They first went to Mermaid Lagoon and Jake's crew introduced Eggman to Marina and Stormy.

Marina was a mermaid with fair skin, long black hair with purple streak, blue eyes, a green tail, a violet/light purple tank top, and a orange flower in her hair.

Stormy was Marina's little sister, she fair/tan skin, brown hair tied up in two small pigtails with purple bands, brown eyes, a green tail as well, and a tank top with a darker shade of purple.

Anyways, Eggman was amazed to see mermaids, but then there was the sea creatures. when they saw Eggman they sense danger, great danger and tried to warn Jake's crew, but the four didn't understand, Marina and Stormy can understand the fish, but when they asked what's wrong, the fish told them.

Marina then tried to warn them, but stop when she noticed they weren't there, it turns out that Jake's crew and Eggman left but not before saying goodbye, Marina and Stormy realized they must not have heard them.

Then Jake's crew showed Big Bug Valley to Eggman, they introduced Eggman to the bugs, but yet again, the bugs sense danger from Eggman, great danger. They tried to warn Jake's crew, but the four of them didn't understand. They then said goodbye and left.

They then showed Eggman the Neverland Jungle, when they introduced Eggman to the animals there, but, once again, the animals sensed danger from Eggman, great danger. They tried to warn Jake's crew, but the four of them, yet again, didn't understand. They said goodbye and left.

They then showed Eggman Tiki Tree Forest, Jake's eye twitched remembering what happened last time, when the trees and animals saw Jake's crew, they quickly looked up towards the sky, worried. Jake's crew knew that this was because of what happened last time and the animals were making sure nothing was falling from the sky.

Jake's crew introduced Eggman to the trees and the animals there, Eggman was surprised to see talking trees, the animals sense danger and looked down to see Eggman, the trees saw Eggman, said 'Hi' and quickly looked back up.

When the animals saw Eggman, they automatically knew where the danger was coming from, they sensed danger from him, great danger. They tried to warn Jake's crew, but the four of them still couldn't understand what the animals were trying to say. Jake's crew wondered what was wrong for the animals to react like this everytime they introduced Eggman.

Eggman, on the other hand, was getting suspicious, he was wondering if the animals were trying to warned the others, but right now he decided it was time to put something into action.

"I have to say, Neverland has to be without a doubt. One heck of a place to visit." Eggman said.

Jake and his crew only nodded their heads, agreeing, though they never heard a compliment of Neverland be put that way before, at least they don't think they did.

"But you know, their is something I've been wanting to ask. Now Jake, remember you told me about your sword, saying that it was carved from the Forever Tree?" Eggman asked. The animals had an alarmed look on their faces.

"Yes..." Was all Jake said cause he started to have that nostalgic look on his face again. Izzy, Cubby, and Eggman he was in a nostalgic trance again. **(A/N: See chapter 2) **

"Well I was thinking. Suppose the three of you could show me where it is? I was hoping to observe it myself. Maybe it might contain some fascinating info for me to use back in the real world." Eggman said, this caused the animals to widened their eyes knowing the great danger they sensed was turning into an evilly great danger and tried to tell Jake not to answer, but they were ignored thanks to the trance he was in. Only Izzy and Cubby seem to noticed though and wonder what was wrong.

"Sure..." Was all Jake said and was all it took for Eggman's plan to go into action. **(Ramona: IDIOT!) **

"Great! Lead the way." Eggman said. The animals were practically shouting at Jake not to, but yet again they were ignored by Jake, but acknowledged by Izzy, Cubby, and Eggman. Izzy and Cubby immediately knew that something bad was going to happen, but still didn't know that they were being warned about Eggman.

Eggman then knew that the animals were trying to warn Jake's crew about him. But he followed the three to the entrance to the Forever Tree.

* * *

Jake's crew and Eggman were at the entrance to the Forever Tree. Of course, they-Or rather Jake-had to open the door first. So Jake went up to the stone door that had strange symbols and a keyhole that shaped like a 'certain' pirate sword. Thing was that the reason why the keyhole was shape like that is because the sword it looked like was the key to opening it.

The pirate children knew that only Jake could open the door. (Eggman too, but they didn't know that) So Jake went up to the door and open the door by putting his sword in the keyhole and the door opened. This surprised Eggman, though whether it was acting or not, no one knows.

"Wow! So that's how you opened the door. Just inserting that sword into the slot." Eggman said.

"Yes! But only I can open it." Jake said, apparently, he was still in his trance. Izzy and Cubby hope this wouldn't be a bad habit of his.

"Oh! Only you can open it?" Eggman said.

"Yes, that's because only a pirate with a pure heart can open it." Cubby said.

"Yeah! And that pirate is Jake! It's also there to ensure his leadership potential." Izzy said as well.

"No kidding? You know maybe some of this leadership potential could rub off on me one day for some of my soldiers, cause for some reason. They don't like me being the leader." Eggman said.

Jake, still in his trance, turned and gave Eggman a look that said the exact same words that came out of Cubby's mouth at that moment.

"Why's that?" Was what Cubby asked.

"They think I'm a lousy leader. And to think I created them with my own hands, you think they would've worshiped my leadership. But nooo! They choose not to worship me, and sometimes they think they should be leader instead  
of me." Eggman answered, dramatically.

"Well, that seems harsh." Izzy said.

"Yes it is! But hopefully my time observing Neverland, I might find a way to gain respect from them & maybe they'll start to worship me again." Eggman said.

"I hope so too..." Jake said, yet again, still in the trance. **(A/N: He'll be in the trance for a while.)**

"Me too" Izzy said.

"So do I." Cubby said as well.

"Yes! So then, back to reality. Once I enter that entrance way, it will lead me to the Forever Tree?" Eggman asked.

"Yes..." Jake answered. **(A/N: Ramona: Bro! Wake up from that stupid trance of yours! Can't you see you're in danger.)**

"Great! Now before I go and observe the source of all Neverland. I have a little something for you three?" Eggman said.

"Huh..?" Was what Jake said, then he noticed something in Eggman's left hand that snapped him out of his trance. For some reason, it unnerved him.

"What is that?" He asked, pointing to the container, which Izzy and Cubby figured was what Eggman wanted to give them.

"Oh you mean this? Well here, let me show you." Eggman said, and threw towards them! When Jake's crew see this, the container opens (Or breaks) releasing some kind of gas! Jake and his crew are shock! Then the gas all of a sudden surrounded them.

Jake notices a sweet smell in the air like candy, he also noticed it was coming from the gas surrounding them! Izzy and Cubby thought the smell was coming from the plants, Jake then realize what the gas was. It was a knock-out type of gas. Then he started to feel feverish again, and he remember that he was still sick and was starting to recover as long as he took it easy. And the gas just made it worse! Much more worse than before!

Then he and his crew started to feel tired, though Jake wasn't surprise seeing as he knew what type of gas it was, they then fell to the ground. But before Jake could fully fall asleep he saw Hook walking up and standing right next to Eggman! Jake mentally cursed himself, cause he realized what was up with the animals today, he realized they were trying to warn him and his crew!

_'Darn it!' _He thought. _'If I had just knew the animals were trying to warn us! If I just knew Eggman was evil! And I just led him to the Forever Tree! The source of Neverland and it's magic! Why, why was I such a fool for believing him? Peter, Tinkerbell, Izzy, Cubby, everyone please forgive me!' _And with that he fell into a slumber.

* * *

After Jake's crew fell asleep, Eggman turn towards Hook and his crew. And... Well...

"Okay Hook! I suggest you get yourself in there and suck the positive energy from the Forever Tree, once you do that. It's total conquest for Neverland time." Eggman said.

"Yes!" Hook said, then he turned to his crew. "Well don't just stand there ye swabs and let's get that positive energy!" Was what he shouted at his crew.

"And Hook, please don't mess it up this time." Eggman said.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Hook said as he and his crew entered. Once they were inside (They had to avoid a slide that was at the entrance), they came towards the tree. Hook can see where Peter had carved Jake's sword, anyways, once they were right next to it, Hook set up the equipment that was needed to suck the energy up, and they started.

Once they finish, they came back out, Eggman was pleased to see the energy in the container and they left to go to the Eggman Fortress and start their plan. If Hook only knew...

* * *

**Lacy: And that was chapter 4, and yes that's right, THE EVIL DUO HAS STRIKE AGAIN AND GAVE YOU A CLIFFHANGER!**

**Ramona: *Growls* You made my brother even more sick! *Gets ready to use the 'certain' weapon***

**Lacy: O_O Oops, I forgot that you were there, heh heh, uh, read and review, no flames, and SAYONARA~! *Runs off before Ramona can use the weapon***

**Ramona: HEY, THIS ISN'T OVER YET! *Runs after her***


	5. Takeover

**Lacy: Hi everyone, we're back.**

**Ramona: Plus, Bearvalley, I know that the sleeping gas isn't going to kill Jake, I freaked out last chapter because SOMEBODY over here *Glares at Lacy* decided to make his sickness get worse after he and his friends get hit by the gas.**

**Lacy: Well, you at least think some of the chemicals in the gas would make his sickness get worse. Anyways, let's start. Plus, about the 'Sonic-Coming-into-the-Story' issue, I'm sorry to say, but, sadly, Sonic will not appear in this story.**

**DISCLAIMER (Do I really have to put this here): NO ONE OWNS ANYTHING!**

* * *

At the Eggman Fortress, Eggman and Hook's crew had gotten back from tricking Jake and getting the positive energy from the Forever Tree, Eggman was laughing with triumph as he hold the container of positive energy. He knew that he can now turn the positive energy into negative energy. Cause of this, the conquest of Neverland was about to begin.

Hook was a bit excited for himself, he knew that he shall rule half of Neverland. But Mr. Smee was still a little concerned about all this.

"Finally! We've got enough Positive Energy to work this machine. Once I insert this container & dump all the Positive Energy inside, our plans of total Neverland conquest shall begin." Eggman said, then he went ahead and put the container into the machine's slot and watched as the positive energy went into the fluid tanks.

But, the screen showed that the machine needed one hour to completely turn the positive energy into negative energy. Hook was shock when he saw this and he also looked annoyed seeing as he wasn't the patient type.

Eggman saw the look on Hook's face and teasingly said "Well! Someone doesn't want to be the patient type."

"It's true, I'm not usually a patient person. But, why does the machine need on hour to turn the positive energy into negative energy!" Hook exclaimed.

"Energy isn't something you should play around with." Eggman explained. Cause there are some energies that can prove very deadly if used wrong, So I set this machine to carefully transfer all the Positive Energy into Negative Energy for exactly one hour. Besides, if we rushed it. It probably wouldn't end well for all of us." Everyone winced when they heard this.

"So for now, we'll just have to find something to do until one hour is up." Hook said.

"Exactly! There's no point of trying to rush this, unless you want to be a dead Captain." Eggman replied.

"True. So what should we do while we wait?" Hook asked.

"Let's talk on that!" Eggman answered, and so they did. Everyone decided what to do to pass the time, Eggman and Hook would discuss about the things they were going to do while taking over Neverland, Sharky, Bones, Decoe, and Bocoe were trying to come up with some songs, and Mr. Smee decided to follow Hook and Eggman.

* * *

Exactly eight minutes before the machine could do it's job. Back at the entrance to the Forever Tree grotto **(A/N: That's what I'm calling it now.)** Jake, Izzy, and Cubby had just woken up.

"Ugh. What just happen?" Cubby said.

"I don't know." Izzy said. Jake was confused as well, but then they saw the secret door to the grotto open and remember what happen, especially Jake.

Jake remembered what he saw before he passed out.

~~Flashback :)~~

_'But before Jake could fully fall asleep he saw Hook walking up and standing right next to Eggman! Jake mentally cursed himself, cause he realized what was up with the animals today, he realized they were trying to warn him and his crew!_

_'Darn it!' He thought. 'If I had just knew the animals were trying to warn us! If I just knew Eggman was evil! And I just led him to the Forever Tree! The source of Neverland and it's magic! Why, why was I such a fool for believing him? Peter, Tinkerbell, Izzy, Cubby, everyone please forgive me!' And with that he fell into a slumber.' _

~~Flashback over~~

Once Jake remembered that he started to feel bad for himself and everyone who lived in Neverland. Cause it was a trick, and he (And his crew) completely fell for it!

_'Why! Why did I lead him to it! Why did I lead Eggman to the Forever Tree! Just why!' _He thought. _'I probably just cause devastation to everyone, I'm sorry.' _

Izzy and Cubby didn't see Eggman with Hook, but right now all they saw was Jake looking like he was going to cry. Which would surprise them seeing as he was calm, cheerful, and brave. To see him cry would... Well... Let's just say they would find it unnatural for him. **(A/N: Have you've seen the show? He is so calm, even I would be surprised if he started to cry.) **

Anyways, when they saw that look on his face. They went up to him and asked "Jake, what's the matter?"

At this Jake decided to answer and explain what happen.

"We've been tricked!" He started. "Dr. Eggman had teamed up with Hook the whole time! Eggman probably lied to us about 'Helping the others in the Mainland' as well. He tricked us to lead him here. He tricked me to open the door to the Forever Tree. And then he knocked us out with some kind of sleeping gas, which was the thing he tossed at us! They probably must've done something to the tree as well!" He finish.

Then Jake started to cry, Izzy and Cubby were shocked to hear that they've been tricked. They then remember that Jake was used as the main 'Guinea Pig' in the trickery, they started to feel bad. They went up to him and wrap their arms around him in a hug.

Jake was starting to cry harder when he felt Izzy and Cubby hug and started to comfort him saying words like "It'll be alright." or "Don't worry, we'll stop them." or whatever mushy stuff you think they're saying. Anyway, Jake was now starting to calm down, but at that moment he started to have a coughing fit and remembered what that gas did to his sickness. ...It mad his sickness get worse, worse than before.

Izzy and Cubby were shock to see Jake have a coughing fit, which Jake hated having. **(A/N: I know how he feels, trust me, one time when I was sick, I had a coughing fit and couldn't stop coughing so my dad ..Blah blah...) **When Jake stopped, Izzy put her hand up to Jake's forehead. Warm. Too warm. Way too warm.

Cubby felt Jake's forehead as well and both were shocked to see Jake's sickness get worse than before. Wasn't he taking it easy, wasn't he? They both know he was. Then that's when it clicked. The gas! The chemicals in the gas must've made his sickness get worse!

Anyways, after having another cuddly moment. **(A/N: Just think of a cuddly moment) **They knew what they had to do. They had to go over to Eggman's fortress and stop the two evil-doers.

And off they went. Izzy and Cubby walk right next to Jake on both sides in case he fainted due to his sickness. And Jake was noticing he was wobbly while he was walking and was feeling weak, but he press forward and tried (And failed) to hide it.

* * *

Back at the Eggman Fortress, one hour had passed and the machine was ready to go. Eggman saw that the positive energy had completely turned into negative energy, he smiled maniacally, and pressed a couple of buttons.

This caused the Negative Land Swapper to rise up through a open hatch at the top of the fortress. Once it was outside, Eggman than tells Hook this.

"Watch and be amazed Captain Hook, your about to witness the full power of my Negative Land Swapper in action." As he said this, Eggman pushed the button that said 'FIRE' and in moments, the Negative Land Swapper started shooting some kind of energy wave.

The energy wave had covered every last inch of Neverland. Every island that had entered the energy wave came out filled with factories and oil tanks! **(A/N: EW! GROSS!)** Pretty soon, the energy wave had vanished, every last inch of Neverland was covered in factories, oil tanks, smog and pollution as far as the eye can see. **(A/N: Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Now you see why Disney Channel and Nickelodeon has those 'Save the planet' things?) **

Hook's crew saw this and were shocked at the result of the machine, Hook didn't think it would hold that much power.

* * *

Back with Jake's crew, Jake, Izzy, and Cubby were heading towards the Eggman Fortress when the changes to Neverland started to happen. They were half-way there when suddenly they saw the energy wave.

"What's that?" Cubby asked, confused and scared of the energy wave.

"I don't know." Izzy answered.

Jake just shrugged and held his head as his sickness was getting to him. Then he saw the very top of the Eggman Fortress **(A/N: I'm pretty sure it's tall enough for you to see it half-way there.) **and noticed some machine (The Negative Land Swapper) emitting the wave.

"Look! I can see Eggman's fortress from here and there's some kind of machine emitting that!" Jake shouted as he pointed towards the fortress. Izzy and Cubby looked were Jake was pointing and saw the machine.

"Does this mean we're too late?!" Cubby exclaimed, now really scared.

"Probably... Yeah, I think so." Izzy said, a sad tone in her voice.

This just made Jake looked down and feel guilty for letting Eggman near the Forever Tree and felt like he just betrayed everyone he cared about. That was when the change in the area they were in happen.

They noticed the wave went over them and that once it went over the area they were in, the place turned from beautiful greenery and nature into horrible, ugly, disgusting, gross **(Ramona: Okay Lacy, they get it, befriend and protect nature, don't destroy it. =_= Lacy: Sorry.)** factories, oil tanks, smog, and pollution.

Jake's crew was shocked to see the change. No, they weren't shocked, they were horrified!

"Why... Why would they do this?!" Izzy said in disbelief.

"This is horrible!" Cubby also said.

When Jake saw this and heard them, he just put his face into his hands, mumbles things like "Oh my god.", "This is all my fault!", and/or "I'm so sorry.".

When Izzy and Cubby heard him, they could tell he was about to start crying again. **(A/N: Dear Lord, I making Jake have WAY too much drama, I gotta stop. But that might hurt the story, so I'm gonna keep it up. Ramona: He's not a teenager like you, you know. A/N: I know! Shut up!) **

So they then went up to him and started to comfort him again.

* * *

Anyways, back at the fortress Eggman, his lackeys, and Hook crew were celebrating that the machine worked.

"It worked, IT REALLY WORKED! The machine worked just how I dreamed it would." Eggman said.

"This is the happiest day of my life." Decoe said as well.

"Mine too!" Bocoe also said.

"Our's too" Smee, Sharky, and Bones said.

As for Hook, he felt a reason to celebrate as well, a different reason that is.

"Now we both get to rule over our half of Neverland!" He said, happily. Once Eggman heard that, he said this.

"Oh yeah! Well... about that?"

"Yes..." Hook said.

At that moment, Eggman had snapped his fingers and four robots suddenly came in and grabbed Hook's crew! They were shocked

"Fellow Robots! Take Captain Hook and his crew to the brig." Eggman ordered. Now they were even more shocked.

"Eggman! I thought we had a deal, we both rule Neverland 50/50, explain your treachery!" Hook shouted, angrily.

"Well hears the thing Hook," Eggman started to explain. "I actually didn't want to rule only fifty percent of it. I WANTED TO RULE ALL OF IT! And besides, you couldn't even beat a bunch of simple kids to get a pirate sword before. Which is just plain embarrassing! So as of this moment, consider yourself & your crew my prisoners."

The robots then carried Hook and his crew to the brig. Hook was very angry that he was both tricked and double-crossed. Once they were gone, Eggman turned to Decoe and Bocoe.

"Well, now that their out of the way. I think it's time to fully take over this land and begin our operations. Get the robots oiled up and send them down to the docking station right away, it's invasion time." Eggman ordered.

"Roger!" Decoe and Bocoe replied then they left.

* * *

Back with Jake's crew, they noticed that the robots from before were now flying out and about, and the three decided to hide, knowing the robots were probably, and most likely were, up to know good.

Once the robots passed that's when Jake spoke up.

"I don't think it's best we stay here, so we better get back to Pirate Island." He said, Izzy and Cubby nodded in agreement. So they left and were praying and hoping they wouldn't get noticed by the robots or anything or anyone that had to do with Eggman and/or Hook.

It was a little difficult due to the sudden change of Neverland with the factories, oil tanks, smog, and the pollution and all. Plus, Jake was starting to get really sick. (The factories, oil tanks, smog, and the pollution wasn't helping AT ALL! It was just making it worse.)

Once they found Bucky, they boarded him and made their way back to Pirate Island, luckily undetected.

* * *

Once they were on Pirate Island, Jake's crew went into their hideout, they were glad and lucky that their hideout was... Well... Hidden in... Well... The whole island. Yes, you heard me correctly, their hideout was hidden within the entire island.

Anyways, once they were inside, they started to wonder what they were going to do now with all the sudden changes to Neverland.

"Now what? Does Eggman have complete control over Neverland?" Cubby said.

"Yes, I think so, Cubby." Izzy said.

"Then what's going to happen to Neverland?" Cubby then asked.

"Who knows, we'll just have to wait and see." Izzy said. **(A/N: Ugh. Talk about being cryptic. =.=) **

"Yeah, I'm not so sure either." Jake then said. "Like Izzy said, we'll just have to wait and-AGH!" Jake sickness started to get worse, thus his screaming that interrupted him, his scream also caused Izzy and Cubby to look at him with wide eyes in alarm.

Jake fell to his knees. (Which made Izzy and Cubby think he was going to throw up again) He would've fell to the floor if his crew hadn't catch him in time. Jake was starting to have another coughing fit. After a few seconds he stopped. Izzy and Cubby felt his temperature and widened their eyes in worry as they noticed his fever was getting hotter!

"I better go lie down." Jake said, Izzy and Cubby nodded and helped him get into bed. Afterwards, Izzy and Cubby both started wondering what they were gonna do now.

* * *

Back at the fortress, Eggman was getting ready for his visual appearance.

"Okay boys, honest opinion. Do I look okay for my appearance?" Eggman asked.

"You look fine to me." Bocoe answered.

"Oh good! Cause from what I hear, TV can make it look as if you gained a few extra pounds." Eggman said.

"There's always the possibility of that Doctor." Decoe also said.

"Your not helping!" Eggman told the robot.

A robot then appeared in the room to inform Eggman of something.

"All visual screens are now up sir. You may now proceed with your appearance." the robot said.

"Excellent! Time for everyone to know that the Eggman Empire has begun." Eggman said with a smirk, then he prepared to make his presence known. He and the robots then make their way to the cameras. Once Decoe and Bocoe turned the cameras on, they gave Eggman the 'OK' signal. Then...

* * *

**Lacy: BOO! Haha! That's right! We're leaving you at another cliffhanger! Bet you're getting frustrated at us for doing this. Plus, you also probably noticed a lack of words in the parts that had to do with Eggman and/or Hook, but alot of words in the part that had to do with Jake's crew. That's because for some strange reason that I do not know of, I'm sucking at writing down the bad guy(s) yet when it comes to Jake's crew, I'm great at it. **

**Ramona: Wow, you're right, that is strange.**

**Lacy: *Ignores Ramona* Why am I sucking, I don't know. Seriously, WHY AM I SUCKING? TT_TT**


	6. Jake's Determination to Save Neverland

**Lacy: *Drinks coffee* Hi everyone~! We're back! This time with chapter 6, sorry to those who have been waiting, at my house, there's a internet... Problem. But I'm at my grandparents house, I'm going to be here for a while, but anyways, this chapter takes off where chapter 5 left off.**

**Ramona: Plus, BearValley, we have a question. **

**Lacy and Ramona: WHO THE HECK ARE NOAH RAYMOND THOMPSON AND SPENCER TIMOTHY RICARDO?**

**Lacy: We get that they are a panda bear and a gorilla, but still, are they official characters? Your OCs? Who are they? Even Mr. Cartoon, who I have to remind you guys is the one who came up with this story idea, doesn't know who they are. So, who are they?**

**Ramona: Plus, just to get it out of the way, if you're wondering if there's going to be fluff (Light romance) between Jake and Izzy, neither Lacy or Mr. Cartoon know if they're going to put it in or not.**

**Lacy: But let's get this chapter started, shall we.**

**DISCLAIM-Oh, you know what this is: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

At the Eggman Fortress, Eggman was making his appearance to those of Neverland. (Minus those of Hook's crew and Jake's crew of course) All of Neverland was watching. (Again, minus Hook's crew and Jake's crew) Marina and Stormy were watching. Captain Flynn was watching. Pirate Princess and Misty the Wonderful Witch were watching. As well as many others.

"Greetings everyone." Eggman started. "Lend me your ears and listen, cause as of today. Neverland is now under new management, ME! Dr. Eggman, The most cunning scientist in the world. And as a bonus, Neverland shall be re-named Eggmanland!" Everyone was shocked to hear this.

"And as citizens of Eggmanland," Eggman continued. "I here by order each and every one of you to work for me 24/7 and follow my rulings. But if at anytime you don't follow my ruling or disobey my orders, then you'll have to answer to yours truly. Either that, or end up in my brig. Currently filled with 4 familiar pirates of the Jolly Roger. I'm speaking of Captain Hook and his crew." at that moment the screen showed Hook's crew.

But of course, everyone could see that Hook was trying to escape. But, then the screen showed Eggman again.

"Now listen," Eggman started up again. "if any of you don't like the idea of me being your ruler. Then I say... better get used to it. Cause I've been waiting all these years to be ruler, and I ain't going to miss this chance. So I suggest you'll all have to adapt to this new environment, cause I plan to rule around here for a long, LONG time." Then Eggman started to laugh evilly. "Have a nice day!" And the screen went black.

All of a sudden, robots came out of nowhere and started to force everyone to work! Everyone was working... With no lunch, rest, or water! Not even a chance to breathe! By that moment, more smog begin to pollute the sky! The oil begin to pollute the Never Seas, killing and/or poisoning the poor creatures of the seas.

It was true that it was a terrifying sight to see, but Eggman didn't care. He loved it. Why? Cause he finally created the Eggman Empire, he can finally feel like a king for the first time in his life.

* * *

Back at Pirate Island, Izzy and Cubby managed to overhear the speech by Eggman, and looked outside and saw that the situation was getting a whole lot worse! It was truly a terrifying sight to see. They saw the smog polluting the sky, they saw the oil polluting the seas, they saw the factories going so they knew that meant everyone in Neverland was working for Eggman now.

Cubby, the poor boy, was scared out of his wits. Frighten, he spoke up.

"D-Do you think E-Eggman will ruin N-N-Neverland forever?" He asked Izzy who, on the other hand, was thinking positively went to try and comfort him.

"Don't worry, we'll think of a way and save Neverland from Eggman's rule." Izzy told him, but now she was a little concern and worried for Jake. **(A/N: NOT IN A ROMANTIC WAY, WE STILL DON'T KNOW!) **This is because his sickness was getting a whole lot worse. Speaking of which.

Jake was in their bedroom, which had a bunk bed for Jake and Cubby (Cubby on top, Jake on the bottom), and a canopy bed for Izzy. Anyways, Jake was in his bed when he also was, albeit barely, able to overhear Eggman's speech.

When he heard the speech, he started to pout to himself, knowing that he somehow let all this happen when he stupidly (Though he didn't know it was a trick till now) lead Eggman to the Forever Tree. His sickness was getting a whole lot worse at the same time as well.

Jake was starting to drift off, then he fell asleep, only to meet a nightmare.

* * *

_Jake was dreaming that he was in the middle of Eggman's rule. He was being chased by Eggman's robots. He kept running till he fell into tank of toxic waste! Oh, how it burned. Then suddenly, he was pulled up, Jake turned his head to see that one of the robots pulled him up. _

_The robots then took him to see Eggman, Jake saw Eggman... In a evil king's outfit? _**(A/N: *Snickers* Think of the outfit anyway you want *Snickers*) **

_"Well, well, well. Nice of you to drop by little boy." Eggman said. Jake gasp._

_"Eggman! I didn't come here of my own free will!" Jake said, terrified. "Your robots pretty much dragged me here. What do you want from me?!" He then shouted._

_"Well it's quite obvious," Eggman said "you clearly violated one of my laws and refused to turn yourself in. So clearly I don't think placing you in the brig is good enough for a punishment. So, that leaves me with my other favorite punishment." _

_Jake was confused, what law did he violate? Then, all of a sudden, the nightmare decided to make him remember that he refused to do the job he was assigned to. Then, he started to wonder what kind of punishment Eggman was going to give him._

_"What are you going to do to me?" Jake then asked._ **(A/N: Yes, I know! I know! 'That's so cliche Lacy!' But he's terrified and I couldn't think of anything else! So, give me a break already! Sheesh.)**

_"What else, turn you into a fellow robot. GUARDS! Send this boy to the Roboticizer! Pronto!" Eggmen said/ordered much to Jake's horror._ _The robots then took Jake to the Roboticizer room._

_Once they were in the Roboticizer room, the robots were setting him up, but Jake struggling to get free._

_"Please! Let me go! Don't do this!" Jake shouted while struggling, but to no avail. Poor Jake was in a tube and metal bars had strap him down by instant! The robots had started the beam and it had hit Jake! He was then transformed into a robot! Jake looked down at himself and then..._

"AHH!" Jake had woken up from the nightmare. "I've got to fix this!" He said, and he left to go find Izzy and Cubby.

* * *

Back in the room Izzy and Cubby were in, Jake had re-entered the room. Izzy and Cubby saw him and noticed his face was VERY pale, but, he had a determined look on his face.

"Izzy, Cubby, since all this," Jake said while he pointed at Neverland. "is my fault for stupidly setting this up for Eggman, I'm going to find a way, and fix everything." Jake noticed that they smiled but the smiles quickly disappeared and their faces had concerned/worried looks on them.

"What's the matter?" He asked, though he knew what they were worried about.

"Jake... You're still sick." Izzy said.

"VERY sick." Cubby added.

"How are you going to stop Eggman while you're like this?" Izzy said.

"I don't care about that right now! All I care about is stopping Eggman and saving Neverland from all the pollution he's causing." Jake told them. Izzy and Cubby both knew that Jake was going to need help, since his sickness was getting worse and worse.

"Then count me in." Izzy told Jake.

"Me too." Cubby also said.

Jake smiled when he heard that, and together they boarded Bucky and left to go stop Eggman.

* * *

Back at the fortress, Eggman was breathing in the pollution in the air, and oh, was he enjoying it. Decoe and Bocoe were also with him, but since they didn't have noses, they didn't smell anything.

"Ah! There's nothing like the smell of sweet pollution in the morning, can't you just smell it?" Eggman said.

"I sure wish we could, but unfortunately we can't." Decoe said.

"Considering the fact that you never gave us noses." Bocoe said.

"Exactly! Robots can't have noses. Since they don't have a sense of smell." Eggman told them. "This is perfect! For once my plans of building my Eggman Empire went all according to plan. And also for once, that pesky blue rodent of a hedgehog didn't barge in and stop me. Oh yeah! I think I'm going to enjoy ruling Neverland. Well, time to check the radar and see how the newly dubbed Eggmanland is coming along."

And when he went to see how "Eggmanland" was coming along, he saw that everything was going according to his plan.

"Hmm, looks like everything is going smoothly. Just as I had hoped." He said, when he saw all this. **(A/N: Ramona: Knock on wood, Eggman, knock on wood. Or don't. Whichever one)**

But that all changed when he saw a familiar ship with blue and white stripe sails. It was Jake and his crew.

"What in the? That ship, and those three dots. That's Jake and his crew! Oh I knew I forgot something, I forgot to orders my robots to find them and take them to the brig. Eh, no matter. Those kids don't scare me!" He said, then he went to the robot controls.

"I think it's time to give my robots new orders, Destroying Jake and the Neverland Pirates should they be spotted." He said while working the controls.

* * *

Back with Jake's crew, they were sailing towards Neverland, or as it was now called, Eggmanland, when Izzy suddenly remember something.

_'Oh yeah, that's right!' _She thought. _'Neverland's full of pollution now! Jake's sickness will get worse if he breathe it in!'_

"Um, Jake." Izzy started to say.

"Yes, what is it Izzy." Jake asked.

"Now that Neverland's full of pollution... Um.." Izzy started up again. "I'm worried that your sickness will get even more worse if you breathe it in."

That's when Jake realized this and thought _'She's right. My sickness will get worse if I breathe it in. But how to prevent that from happening. Hmm...' _Jake then begin to think of ways to keep him from breathing in the pollution and make his sickness get worse.

Then he remember something. _'That's right!' _He thought. _'The oxygen mask! It'll help make sure I breathe properly without any pollution getting in the way!' _Then Jake quickly put it on. (With the help of Izzy and Cubby of course once they knew what he was up to) The mask was see-through **(A/N: I thought he'd look stupid if the story said the mask was white.)** and it had a special tube that kept the smog and pollution from getting into the mask.

Anyways, once the mask was on, Jake, Izzy, and Cubby started to think of ways to stop Eggman and save Neverland and those who were forced to work for Eggman. While they were thinking, Bucky started to slow down and Jake looked up to see that they were approaching their destination.

Then they arrived, and the mission and one of the biggest adventures to save Neverland beginned as they went into the forest without being spotted...

* * *

**Lacy: AND~ that was chapter 6 everybody.**

**Ramona: I don't like the nightmare Jake had.**

**Lacy: Yeah... Sorry if that scared you, everyone. But anyways, read and review, don't flame, BearValley can you please answer that question I asked earlier, and sayonara minna~! (Translation: Goodbye everyone~! == I only said it in Japanese.)**


	7. Rescues

**Lacy: Hi everyone, me and Mr. Cartoon are back to bring you (Drum roll please, Ramona. Ramona: *Drum rolls*) ... Chapter 7! **

**Ramona: *Still drum rolling***

**Lacy: Ramona you can stop now.**

**Ramona: Oh! *Stops drum rolling***

**Lacy: Plus, I better answer to a question (Or rather a OC(s) request) from Bearvalley.**

**Bearvalley: At first, we didn't know those two characters till you told us who they were. But to answer your question, I'm sorry, but they're not going to appear. (Besides, they wouldn't appear anyways because we didn't know who they were.) But we are going to save them for a possible future story. But you're going to ave to give more info on them, like there personalities, nicknames, crushes, things like that.**

**Lacy: Anyways, enjoy chapter 7!**

**DISCLAIMER: Again, do I really have to say it?!**

* * *

Jake's crew was in the forest/Eggman Empire reading to save everyone.

"Hey, I think were close to Mermaid Lagoon!" Cubby said, when he looked at both the area they were in and his map.

"Hey, I think you're right, Cubby!" Izzy told him. Then, all of a sudden they heard.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screams came from a path that Jake recognized was the way to Mermaid Lagoon, he also could tell from the screams that the ones who were screaming were girls, so he figured it must be two mermaids screaming, that's when he recognized the voices. Izzy and Cubby also heard the screams.

"What was that?" Cubby asked.

"Screams from I'm guessing the mermaids!" Izzy exclaimed. Jake who, as I said, recognized the screams, knew they had to get to Mermaid Lagoon quickly.

"Those screams were from Marina and Stormy, come on, we have to go save them!" He shouted as he ran towards Mermaid Lagoon.

"Wait for us, Jake!" Both Izzy and Cubby shouted as they ran after him. When they entered Mermaid Lagoon, they saw Marina and Stormy surrounded by robots. The robots were forcing Marina and Stormy to do a job. The job was to expand the oil further into the sea. But the oil was hurting the poor mermaids.

Jake didn't like what he saw. Not one bit.

"I gotta stop this!" Jake said.

"Jake, no! Wait!" Izzy said to stop him.

"Please Jake, stop!" Cubby also said to stop him, but both attempts were futile. Why? Cause it was too late, Jake had already rushed out to save the mermaids, but as he rushed out, one of the robots detected/spotted him.

"ALERT! JAKE THE PIRATE HAS BEEN SPOTTED, ALL UNITS DESTROY HIM AT ALL COSTS!" The robot said, or rather, shouted. The mermaids, Izzy, Cubby, widened their eyes with fear and worry. But if Jake had any fear when he heard it, he didn't show it.

But anyways, after the robot shouted, a giant robotic squid then appeared out of the water, surprising everyone! (Minus the robots, of course) The robot squid then begin to attack Jake!

The robot squid brought one of it's robotic arms down to try and crush Jake, but Jake got out of the way! Then the robot squid try to use the same plan again, but this time try to slam Jake into something hard and hopefully it would be fatal, but it failed due to Jake jumping out of the way in time. But the robot squid try to use the same plan again, but this time it wanted to try and grab Jake and squeeze him, hoping it will crush him, as it reach down to grab him, Jake jumped out of the way again.

_'Why does it keep using the same plan, but change it a little?' _Jake thought as he was now jumping out of the way over and over again. _'Whoa! It doesn't wanna give up on this change of it's plans!' _At that moment, the robot squid decided that if it was going to succeed in it's plan, it was going to have to distract Jake. So it took another one of it's arms and use it to 'Crush' Jake into the ground. ...It worked.

Jake got distracted by the second arm that he jumped out of it's way... Right into the first arm! The robot squid then manage to grab him and started to crush him by squeezing him.

"AAAHHH!" Jake screamed as he was being crushed to death, but he was looking for a way out and a way to destroy the robot squid when suddenly, he noticed a blinking light. He looked at where the light was coming from and saw that there, on the robot squid's forehead was where the light was coming from.

_'Gah! That must be it's weak spot!'_ Jake thought as he was being crushed. _'But how to get out of this thing's hold, and how to get to it. Hmmmm... Oh, I know!' _

Jake was trying and trying to get out of the robot's hold by somehow managing to get a hold of the cords that allowed the robot to grab him and pulled the cords apart. And he succeeded! Once he was free, he slid down the arm to get close enough to the squid's head and jumped on it, he climbed to where the weak spot was. Once he got there, Jake took his sword and stab his sword down on it, the weak spot was fryed and the monster was destroyed!

Once the squid was destroyed, the other robots started to get destroyed as well!

_'Hmm... So the robot squid was the main source of the robots.' _Jake thought. _'I wonder if it's like that everywhere.' _Jake then noticed something about the robot squid. _'The squid also must be the source for the oil here, and I'm guessing it's deadly oil.' _

Marina and Stormy then went over to Jake the same time Izzy and Cubby ran over to him.

"Thank you for saving us, Jake." Marina said.

"You're welcome." Jake replied, and sometime after that, Jake's crew was heading towards the Never Desert next.

* * *

Jake's crew arrived in the Never Desert when they saw a statue of Eggman being built there! And much to sweet, young Cubby's horror, all three of them saw that Captain Flynn was building it all by himself! They also noticed that he was being forced to do it as well by an evil pharaoh. (Which Jake could tell was a robot)

The robot pharaoh then left to go report to Eggman. While he was gone, Jake's crew went up to Captain Flynn and they got his attention. And oh, was he glad to see them.

"Ahoy there, mateys!" Captain Flynn said.

"Ahoy, Captain Flynn!" The children said.

"Captain Flynn, what happened here?" Cubby asked.

"Well, you see," Captain Flynn started to say. "I was exploring the Never Desert, when all of a sudden, I was stopped and ambush by that evil pharaoh and his guards, the pharaoh then forced me to build a statue in honor of their leader, some guy named Dr. Eggman. Who is he, anyways?"

Jake then explained everything to Captain Flynn, when he got to the part where he got tricked into leading Eggman to the Forever Tree, Jake cast his eyes to the ground with a sad look on his face. Flynn now knew the truth. But he also knew that they came to help free him.

"Don't worry, matey." Flynn said to Jake to comfort him. "It wasn't your fault."

Jake smiled and he was back to being cheerful again. But Cubby was wondering on how to stop the robot pharaoh.

"So, how do we stop the pharaoh?" Cubby asked. Flynn knew how.

"Well, I noticed that the pharaoh was very connected to his staff, which I'm guessing contains a whole lot of power, so maybe without it, he'll become weak." Flynn told them.

"So, if we could just get that staff away from him and break it, we'll beat him! But how..." He then came up with an idea. "I got it!" The pirate crew then huddled together to hear Jake's plan.

Once the pharaoh came back, Jake's crew had hid and waited. Then... they all jumped out and caught the robot pharaoh's attention. The pharaoh started to attack the two of them by shooting lasers at them with his staff, soon Jake managed to get the staff and snap it in half.

Once the staff was broken, the pharaoh and his guards were destroyed! Captain Flynn ran over to them.

"Thank you all for saving me." He said.

"You're welcome!" The three then said, and they headed off to the next area.

* * *

Jake's crew was sailing on Bucky, they were trying to see if Eggman was controlling anymore areas of Neverland. Then Izzy noticed a familiar island. It was Pirate Princess Island, home of the Pirate Princess But Izzy saw that a flock of robots were surrounding the place, Izzy knew that meant that Eggman now had complete control over Pirate Princess Island, Izzy was wondering what they were doning to the Pirate Princess over there.

"Jake, may I borrow your telescope for a second?" She asked.

"Sure." Jake said while giving Izzy his telescope.

"Thank you" Izzy said, while looking through the telescope.

"You're welcome." Jake said, he was wondering what she needed to look at. He then noticed that her face had a serious, yet angry look. But there was a reason. What was that reason? It was what she saw that made her angry.

She saw that the robots were forcing the Pirate Princess to carry tubes of hot toxic chemicals, though Izzy didn't know that it was hot toxic chemicals in the tubes, anyways, Pirate Princess was carrying the tubes of hot toxic chemicals with her bare hands! Izzy could see that the Pirate Princess's hands were getting burned because of it.

Izzy couldn't stand it.

"Jake! Cubby! We need to head for Pirate Princess Island right away!" She told the crew.

"Why?" Cubby asked.

"What's the matter?" Jake also asked.

"Eggman has taken it over!" Izzy explained.

Both Jake and Cubby understood as Jake went to give Bucky his new orders.

"Bucky, please take us to Pirate Princess Island!" Jake told Bucky, and the enchanted ship went off towards the island.

But as Bucky was sailing towards the island, the ship and the three pirate children saw a robotic sea serpent appear out of the water! Jake could tell what was up with the robot serpent.

"It looks like this robot sea serpent is the main source for the robots at Pirate Princess Island!" Jake said. "Bucky, try to avoid it!"

Bucky tried the best he could to get away, but it was no use! The serpent kept on their tail! Soon, the robot serpent suddenly swung it's tail and swiped Cubby! **(A/N: Ramona: Swiper, no swiping! Swiper, no swiping!)**

"AHHHH! JAKE! IZZY! HELP!" Cubby cried as he was carried away.

"CUBBY!" Jake and Izzy cried when they saw what happened.

The robot serpent then started to leave and submerge underwater. Taking Cubby with it!

"Izzy! This is an emergency!" Jake shouted.

"I'm on it, Jake!" Izzy said as she sprinkled some of the pixie dust on them, and they took off to go save Cubby before the robot serpent went completely underwater, due to the fact that it would drown Cubby.

Jake and Izzy caught up with the serpent, they then started to attack the serpent to save Cubby while he was holding on for dear life. they fought and fought.

Then Cubby's foot got caught on something, when he looked to see what it was, he saw that his foot got caught on an open spot of the serpent's chest causing a hatch to fly open, revealing a flashing diamond in it.

_'What is that?...' _Cubby thought as he examined it, then he realized what it was. _'Wait, this must be the robot serpent's weak spot! I have to tell Jake and Izzy!' _Cubby then turn his head towards the two.

"Jake! Izzy! I found the weak spot! It's on it's chest! You have to hit it's chest!" He shouted at them, then Jake and Izzy saw what he was talking about.

Then when the serpent went to attack them again, the two then went in for the kill as they combined the Forever Sword (Jake's sword BTW) and Izzy's pixie dust and struck the beast in the chest. the serpent saw what they were doing and so it tried to keep them away, so Izzy decided to distract it while Jake was slashing away with his sword.

Soon, with one last slash at the serpent with the sword, Jake manage to destroy the robot! As the robot fell back into the ocean, it dropped Cubby! Cubby screamed as he fell, but Izzy caught him before he fell into the ocean.

On Pirate Princess Island, the Pirate Princess **(A/N: Okay, seriously Disney, you need to give her an actual name that they can use besides Pirate Princess.) **notices that all the robots were being destroyed and then saw Bucky, she immediately knew that Jake and his crew had saved her.

"Thank you!" She shouted. Izzy had heard her.

"You're welcome!" Izzy shouted back. Izzy then returned to Bucky, along with Jake and Cubby.

"Jake, Izzy, thank you both for saving me." Cubby told them.

"You're welcome, besides, Pirate Pals always stick together." Jake told him. They then left to the next area.

* * *

The pirate children were back on Neverland, they were continuing to see if any other areas were taken over by Eggman. Then suddenly...THHUUUDDD!

The pirate children heard that sound and wondered where it came from.

"W-W-W-What was t-that?" Cubby asked, scared because the sound startled him.

THHUUUDD! The sound came again! The children notice it came from the heart of the Never Forest, and they left to go there to see where the sounds were coming from.

Once they were in the heart of the Never Forest, they saw Misty the Wonderful Witch **(A/N: No, this is not Misty from Pokemon. =_=)** being forced by Eggman's robots to chop down the trees. Izzy then spotted a robotic woodsman chopping down the trees as well.

"Crew, we need to help Misty! As well as keeping the trees from being cut down!" Jake told them. Then he jumped out to get the robots attention, which worked. Jake ran off as they followed him to keep them away from Misty.

Misty then noticed Izzy and Cubby. She was delighted to see them.

"Izzy! Cubby! Oh, I'm so delighted to see you!" She said. "But, I'm also surprised to see you two weren't captured."

"Don't worry." Izzy said. "We're here to help save you from the robots!"

"And save the Never Forest while we're at it too!" Cubby said as well. "Good for nature."

They then went on to set Misty free. Once they did, they went off to help Jake with the robots, but all of a sudden, the robot woodsman appeared, apparently he didn't go after Jake. He then went and started slicing at them with his ax. (Which they all managed to avoid.)

"BY ORDERS OF DR. EGGMAN! IF JAKE THE PIRATE AND/OR HIS CREW ARE SPOTTED, THEY MUST BE DESTROYED!" The robot woodsman shouted as he went after them.

Some time after he was being chased, Jake had lost sight of the robots that were chasing him. Then he saw Misty, Izzy, and Cubby being chased by the robot woodsman and his ax. Jake then jump in to try and save them.

Jake and the woodsman then started to battle, problem was that Jake couldn't even get a single scratch on it. _'Ugh! No matter what I do, I can't seem to deal a single blow on it! This stupid robot has to have a weak spot somewhere'_ He thought.

Izzy, who was standing by a rock, suddenly noticed a glow coming from the center of the robot. _'It looks like some kind of core...' _She thought, then she widened her eyes. _'Wait, that must be the weak_ _spot!'_

"Jake, there's a core inside it! It's the weak spot! You have to hit the core!" She shouted.

Jake heard her, he also noticed that it was surrounded by a glass wall, but he took her advice and tried to break the glass so he could get to it. But the woodsman was too fast! Jake couldn't get to it! Izzy and Cubby decided to jump in and join the fight.

After they fought a little, Jake and his crew were about to be done for! But then Cubby saw a sharp rock, and toss it at the robot. And it broke the glass! Jake then proceeded to take his sword and thrust it at the core! The core was destroyed, causing the woodsman to malfunction and explode!

The pirate children and Misty cheered! They had saved both Misty and the Never Forest.

"Oh, thank you my friends!" Misty said.

"You're welcome." The children told her. And they left to go to the Eggman Fortress.

* * *

Back at the Eggman fortress, Eggman was on the bridge looking out at Neverland. All of a sudden, he hears a beeping, and went to the screen to see that four areas on Neverland (Mermaid Lagoon, Never Desert, Pirate Princess Island, and Never Forest) were free from his control.

"WHAT!" He shouted. "Mermaid Lagoon, the Never Desert, Pirate Princess Island, and the Never Forest are out of my control?! Grr, I'll bet those brats must've been responsible for this."

One of Eggman's robots then entered the room.

"Dr. Eggman Sir! Scans detect three small children approaching the Fortress as we speak." The robot told him.

"Three kids?!" Eggman exclaimed. Then he looked at the screen, the screen showed Jake, Izzy, and Cubby heading towards the fortress.

"Doctor? Aren't those the same kids you've met 2 weeks ago?" Decoe asked.

"And not to mention tricked to get the Positive Energy?" Bocoe also asked.

"THEY ARE! So those kids are trying to come here and finish me off so they can save Neverland eh. Well they've got another thing coming. Decoe, alert the guards to upgrade Security. We can't let those kids get in." Eggman ordered.

"Yes Dr. Eggman!" Decoe said.

"And Bocoe, You prepare the Fortress's defense system incase those kids breach Security." Eggman ordered as well.

"Roger Doctor!" Bocoe said. And the two robots left to do their jobs. Once they left, Eggman was all alone.

"Now I knew I should've brought them to the brig when they were knocked out, I didn't think they'd be this big a problem. Well, like it or not! I'm not going to lose to a bunch of simple kids. Cause that would be something to lose too, even worse than that hedgehog!" Eggman exclaimed.

* * *

As the kids were approaching the fortress, Jake suddenly noticed that his sickness was getting even more worse, that's when he noticed that the tube on his oxygen mask that keeps the pollution from getting in was broken!

_'It... Ugh... Must have gotten broken during the fight with the robot serpent' _Was what Jake thought. And then...

* * *

**Lacy: CLIFFHANGER! XD I'm evil! X-)**

**Ramona: Go Jake and his crew! It's their B-Day! (She's know it's not their B-Day, she's just messing around.)**

**Lacy: YAY! Well, we'll see you in chapter 8! R and R! Don't flame! And help keep Ramona from killing me and Mr. Cartoon please! Bye~!**


	8. Enter the fortress Only to get caught

**Lacy: Hello everyone, me and Mr. Cartoon are back with chapter 8! Ramona, tell them the name of the chapter, please.**

**Ramona: "Infiltrate the fortress... Only to get caught" or something like that.**

**Lacy: As you readers can tell by the title, in this chapter, Jake's crew infiltrate the fortress... Only to get caught. Plus, why is it that Bearvalley the only one reviewing? COME ON, YOU READERS! GIVE US MORE REVIEWS! Let's get started, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: ...I'm not going to even say it.**

* * *

In front of the fortress, Jake and his crew were looking at the entrance only to see a whole flock of Eggman's robots were guarding the entrance! When they saw the robots guarding the place, Jake's crew immediately knew that Eggman had found out that they were coming and increased the security on the place.

_'Hmm, how to get inside without being detected.' _Jake thought. Then they all noticed a broken down robot. _'I got it!' _Jake thought again once he saw the robot. He then told his crew the plan.

A minute or two later, the children were in the broken down robot, it turns out that Jake's plan was to disguise themselves using the broken robot. In the, from top to bottom, was Cubby controlling the head, Izzy controlling the arms, and Jake controlling the legs.

They then approach the entrance... Only to get stop by one of the robots. the robot was suspicious and started to examine them.

_'Oh no! What if it recognizes us through the disguise!' _Cubby thought. _'Please don't recognize us. Please don't recognize us. Please don't recognize us.' _

But luckily, the robot didn't recognize them. it approved of them, and gave them permission to enter. Cubby sighed in relief when he heard that while Jake and Izzy smiled. And so they went inside the fortress.

Once inside, they went into the loading area, where there was a whole fleet of robots preparing themselves with weapons, gizmos, and gadgets.

_'I wonder what those robots are planning to do with those?' _Jake thought. Then all of a sudden, a screen turned on to show Eggman.

"Attention elite Eggman robots," He said. "Just a reminder to be on the look out for Jake and his friends that are running amok around my glorious city. If they are spotted, capture them at all costs."

Unfortunately, once Eggman said that, Jake's sickness started to attack again, as he was now having a nasty coughing fit. Which, yet again unfortunately, caused Jake to lose his balance, causing all three of them to fall. Their fall caused the disguise to break, exposing all three of them!

But it was bad timing once that happen, because Eggman was still on the screen. He quickly recognized them.

"What the? IT'S THEM! Don't just stand there, GET THEM NOW! GO! GO! GO!" He shouted/ordered.

Soon enough, the robots started to go after Jake's crew, the children saw this and immediately started to run to escape the robots. But unfortunately, the robot guards from earlier had came in and block the exit. The poor children were surrounded! Trapped! They had nowhere to go!

_'How to escape... How to escape...' _Jake thought as they were surrounded. Eggman saw all of this.

"Excellent job you Robots. Now then, take those kids down to the brig! They can join Hook and his crew in there." He ordered.

The robots then started to take Izzy and Cubby to the brig, but before Jake could be taken to the brig, he had a last minute idea. He duck into an air duct that he was apparently standing on. And he escaped! Well, only till he was out of Eggman and the robots sight.

Once Eggman and his robots were out of sight, Jake heard this.

"Wait! Weren't there three of them?" Eggman said, then he realized that Jake escaped. "Then that means, JAKE ESCAPED FROM THE GUARDS!" He then went to order his robots.

"Attention Eggman Robots! That brat Jake has just escaped and is possibly somewhere in the fortress. Spread out and find him, on the double." He ordered. Then the screen turned off. The robots (Who didn't have Izzy and Cubby) then went out to search for Jake.

Jake then popped out of the air duct and quietly started to follow the robots that have captured his crew. **(A/N: If you thought Jake was going to abandon his crew like that, you need to watch all the episodes.) **

* * *

Meanwhile, in the brig, Hook was getting really tired from trying to escape the brig for hours, but to no avail. All of a sudden, the cage Hook's crew was in opens up as the robots tossed Izzy and Cubby in. Then one of them locks the door as Hook was about to make his escape, causing him to face plant into the iron bars of the cage.. **(A/N: Ramona: *Facepalms* Hook, you're an idiot.) **

Izzy and Cubby were surprised to see Hook's crew in the brig. (Turns out they didn't hear Eggman say Hook's crew was in the brig.)

"Captain Hook!" The two said when they saw them. As for Mr. Smee, he notices that Jake wasn't with them.

"Well, where is Jake?" Smee asked, Izzy and Cubby took note of this and looked around, only to be surprised to see that Jake really wasn't with them. _'He must have escape.' _The two thought.

As if on cue, Jake just then appeared in the brig and got everyone's attention, they were all so happy to see him, minus Hook of course.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Hook yelled at Jake.

"To save everyone, what else." Jake answered.

"And why should I believe that! After all, only your crew was tossed in, not you! How do I know that you probably betrayed them! You could very well be working for that Eggman now!" Hook said, accusing Jake. Hook's crew was shocked to hear their captain say that.

\Izzy and Cubby were now angry that Hook falsely accused Jake of doing something he didn't do and started to yell at him for doing that.

Jake, on the other hand, kinda figured Hook would be this way, yet still felt hurt that Hook falsely accused him. But he shrugged it off. **(A/N: Yep! Go figure that Hook would accuse Jake of that.)**

"Hook, why are you in the brig?" Jake asked.

"I'm not telling you, it's none of your concern!" Hook said, refusing to tell.

But Smee went ahead and answer that for him and explain everything to Jake. Once Smee finish explaining, Jake knew what e had to do. _'I got to stop Eggman before he can damage Neverland further!' _he thought.

But as he thought that, his sickness attacked him again, cause Jake was now holding his stomach in pain and fell to his knees as he had another coughing fit. **(Ramona: Wow, very heroic Jake. XD Jake: *Blushes* It wasn't my fault! _) **

Hook's crew noticed this and were surprised. They thought Jake would have been better by now.

"Wasn't Jake supposed to be better by now?" Smee asked.

"Well, he WAS." Izzy said. "But thanks to Eggman's knock out gas and the pollution, his gotten even more sick than usual."

Hook and his crew started to feel terrible, know all this was harming poor Jake.

"I wish there was something we could do to help, but sadly, since we're locked in here, there's nothing we could do to help." Smee said. **(A/N: Some ponit while writing Smee's lines, I had to stop to help my grandmother spray paint pinecones, unfortunately, some time while spray painting the pinecones, the fumes of the spray paint made me almost pass out, but I'm fine now. We also found out it also made me high. NOT A FUN EXPERIENCE IF YOU ASK ME)**

"That means it's only up to me to save Neverland." Jake whispered. "But how can I undo all the evil Eggman caused."

As Jake thought, Smee then remember that Hook knew the details of the machine.

"Oh! I remember the Cap'n was given the details of the machine." Smee said.

"No, I don't!" Hook said, trying to hide it. "I don't know what you're talking about, Smee."

"I remember that the Cap'n told me that the machine turns all positive energy into negative energy." Smee said. "But what I'm surprised to know, is if a type of good energy or item was placed in with the negative energy. it would turned the negative energy back to positive energy and reverse the effects and would turn Neverland back to normal." **(A/N: Did that even make sense?)**

Hook was still continuing to pretend that he didn't know what Smee was talking about, but Jake's crew had now figured out a way to stop Eggman and clean up his mess.

"Well, now I know what to do." Jake said. "But where do I find something with good in it?"

Izzy then remember that her pixie dust was good.

"Here Jake, use the pixie dust." She told him as she put it around his neck. "It has good in it, so maybe it'll help."

"Thank you, Izzy." Jake said as he gave her a hug... Or at least the best hug you can give when there's iron bars between you.

So now with his new mission in his mind, Jake prepares to leave, but not before saying this.

"I'll come back to free you all, so don't worry." And with that he left.

* * *

**Lacy: Well, how was that. Anyways, Jake's mission begins in the next chapter, and with that Read and REVIEW! (SERIOUSLY, WE NEED MORE REVIEWS!) DO! NOT! FLAME! (Oh, how I hate those) And with that, goodbye!**


	9. The Final Battle

**Lacy (In a sadden tone): Hi everyone. Me and Mr. Cartoon are back to bring you chapter 9. ):**

**Ramona: It's called "The Final Battle"! :D**

**Lacy: As you can tell by the title Ramona gave us, what happens in this chapter is the final battle between Jake and Eggman. )': This also means it's the second-to-last chapter, cause after this will be the epilogue. The story's almost over! TT^TT *Starts to cry***

**Ramona: Seeing as Lacy is in no condition and probably no mood to say it. I will say the line AND the disclaimer. So, let's get started, shall we.**

**DISCLAIMER (Ramona style): YOU IDIOTS! LACY AND MR. CARTOON DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING, IF LACY DID OWN "JatNP" THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN A LITTLE ROMANCE BETWEEN PETER PAN AND JAKE! (Lacy: GO YAOI! XD... TT^TT *Goes back to her Emo Corner*) IF IT WAS "Sonic the Hedgehog" SHE WOULD HAVE PROBABLY MADE A SONIC GAME WHERE SOME OF THE IF IT WAS "Sonic the Hedgehog" SHE WOULD HAVE PROBABLY MADE A SONIC GAME WHERE SOME OF THE CHARACTERS TURN HUMAN! I DON'T KNOW WHAT MR. CARTOON WOULD DO IF HE OWN EITHER OF THOSE TWO THINGS, BUT THEY DON'T OWN THEM (JatNP and StH) SO SHUT UP ABOUT IT!**

* * *

On the bridge, Eggman was pacing around, he was still a bit worried. Why? Cause he knew that Jake was probably still in the fortress somewhere, doing who knows what! At the same time, Decoe and Bocoe came in and saw the pacing doctor.

"What seems to be the problem Doctor? The Neverland Pirates are locked up." Decoe said.

"Sure those two kids are locked up. BUT THAT BRATTY LEADER JAKE IS ON THE LOOSE IN MY FORTRESS YOU IDIOT! And for all I know, he's probably trying to find a way to save everybody." Eggman said.

Bocoe decided to go to the screen and use the visual map to try and locate Jake, and he succeeded!

"Dr. Eggman, I thought I'd might make you feel better my activating the visual map. And I even managed to locate Jake." Bocoe told Eggman.

"You have. Let me take a look here." Eggman said, and then he look at the screen. "Hmm, it looks like that kid is somewhere in Section 3. And with the path he's taking right now, it'll take him straight to the Top Section.  
Wait, Top Section? That's where the Negative Land Swapper is. Now why would he go there?"

Then Eggman realized why Jake was heading there.

"Wait a second!" He said. "The Machine's reverse system. If I'm not mistaken, I think that brat might be on his way to the Top Section to try and reverse the effects of the machine that could turn all of Neverland... back.. to... normal."

Then Eggman turned towards Decoe.

"WE'VE GOT TO STOP THAT BRAT! Quick Decoe. Activate the traps in each section leading towards the Top Section, that brat must be stopped at all costs." He ordered.

"Roger that Doctor!" Decoe said as he activated the traps in the sections leading to the top section. Eggman turn towards the screen and watched as he hoped for it to disappear

* * *

Meanwhile, with Jake. Jake, still feeling very sick, was making his way to the Top Section. All of a sudden, Jake stopped and found himself against an electric hallway, filled with DANGEROUS electricity.

_'An electric hallway!' _He thought. _'If I step in there, I'll be electrocuted to death! So, how do I get through? Hmm...' _Then he remembered Izzy's pixie dust. _'Well... This is sort of an emergency, I'll just use a tiny bit of it. I hope Izzy doesn't mind.' _

And with that, he sprinkled a tiny bit of the pixie dust on himself and flew right through the hallway, avoiding the electricity and making it to the other side! He sighed in relief when he made it through, and saw a staircase leading to Section 4!

* * *

Once Jake was in Section 4, he started to press onward when suddenly, he heard a rumble. And then, with a massive burst through a wall, a giant robot called the Egg Crusher suddenly appeared. It was ready to crush Jake!

Once Jake saw the Egg Crusher, he ran like as if the Underworld Army **(Ramona: Woooo! Kid Icarus: Uprising FTW!)** was after him, trying to escape the Egg Crusher. Along the way of his escape, trap doors opened trying to either trap Jake or drop him to his doom.

Spikes were also popping up from all the sides, trying to shish-ka-bob Jake! But he manage to avoid them. But, the Egg Crusher on the other hand, smashed it's way through the traps. Jake could that nothing could stop it.

All of a sudden, Jake had reached a dead end! He was trapped and cornered as the Egg Crusher came closer. It looks like Jake was doomed! But then Jake noticed that there was an open air duct at the top, so, with one last effort, Jake used his pirate skills to push himself up the walls and into the air duct!

It was just in time too, as the Egg Crusher had hit and destroyed the wall! Anyways, once inside the air duct, Jake crawled through it till he found the other end of the air duct. Once he got out of the air duct, Jake realized he was now in Section 5. Just three sections till the Top Section!

* * *

Now that Jake was in Section 5, he was only three sections away till he reached the Top Section.

_'I wonder what other kinds of traps await me.' _He thought after encountering the two traps from before. Just then two door slabs came out of nowhere and trapped Jake in the room! Not only that, but the walls from both sides starting moving in, with spikes! Jake was about to be crushed!

When Jake saw that there was no way out, he started to hope for a miracle.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the bridge, Eggman saw that Jake was trapped and got excited.

"Hoo Ho Ho Ho! That boy is as good as done. Once those walls close in, Jake will be punctured to his doom!" He said.

Decoe and Bocoe were happy to see Eggman happy.

"It sure is nice to see the Doctor so happy again." Decoe said.

"Me too! Cause the last time the Doctor wasn't happy, he almost thwarted to turn us into scrap metal." Bocoe said.

But unfortunately for Eggman, Decoe decided to rest his head on his hands, his elbow hit a button... The button that stops the moving walls! Eggman saw the walls stop moving and the spikes going back in. The door slabs, just like they appeared out of nowhere, they disappeared out of nowhere. To Jake, it was a relief. But to Eggman, it was a pain in the neck as he was shocked with what happened.

"WHAT! What happened! The walls went back in. Unless? DECOOOOE, BOCOOOOE!" He shouted as he angrily glares at them.

As for Jake, he wasn't sure what happen, but he was glad a miracle happened. Then he continue forward and made his way to Section 6, where he found a shortcut and made his way to Section 7.

* * *

Once Jake was in Section 7, he was encountered by a whole fleet of Eggman's robots that was searching for Jake. They then spotted him, and they begin to attack! They try to blast Jake and/or shoot him down. But Jake used his pirate skills to avoid the blast and/or shots from the robots.

Jake even managed to get some of the robots to accidentally shoot each other. Causing all of the robots to get mixed up. This gave Jake some time to escape from them and made his way towards the end of Section 7 and to beginning of the Top Section.

Eggman, who was watching the whole thing was REALLY mad now.

"Those bunch of stupid machines, they can't do anything right!" Eggman said, then he started to bang his head against the visual screen.

"Well then! I guess if you want something done right, you got to do it yourself. Decoe, Bocoe. Come with me!" He ordered the two robots.

"Oh, sure thing Doctor." Decoe said.

"What do you have in mind to stop Jake, Doctor?" Bocoe asked.

"Oh, you'll see. Cause with what I have in mind, this will prove to be Jake's final battle. With me as the victor! He said.

* * *

Back with Jake, he was making his way towards the Top Section, when suddenly, his sickness started to kick in again, this time taking it's toll on Jake. His stomach started to hurt again, seeing as it was now upset, he was starting to have a PAINFUL fever, and he was now having another nasty coughing fit. But even though his sickness took it's toll on him, effecting him a little. He still continued forward.

Jake was determined, not ready to give up. Now, Jake had reached the Top Section and he now saw the Negative Land Swapper. Jake was amazed to see how big it was, but he shakes it off as he made his way towards the machine.

All of a sudden, a massive beam shot down and nearly got Jake. But it miss and the impact knocked Jake to the floor. Jake was shocked to see that happened! Then Jake heard a familiar evil laughter. Then from above, came down a gigantic fighting robot.

And inside the robot was Eggman himself! Along with Decoe and Bocoe. And since Jake knew the evil man's true purpose, he was angry with Eggman

Jake growled and said. "Eggman..."

"Well now. Jake the pirate, once again we meet face to face." Eggman said.

"Yeah! But I'm here to stop you from ruling over Neverland!" Jake told Eggman

"Oh yeah!" Eggman said. "Well I promise that ain't going to happen. Cause I've worked all my life to build my Eggman Empire over on Earth but always end up defeated at the hands of that speedy little rodent. But here on Neverland, I've done what I dreamed of doing. And I'm not going to let a brat like you take that away from me. Not on my watch!"

"We'll see about that!" Jake told him.

"Oh we will!" Eggman said. "But the result is quite obvious, cause now your about to go up against my greatest creation. And trust me brat, there are no weak points or any way of beating this thing. Considering I'm in full control of this creation of mine. Once I finish you off, I just might turn your friends into salve bots with my Roboticizer and have them work for me and rule by my side as leader of EGGMANLAND! NYA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Eggman laughed at Jake.

"I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!" Jake shouted, clearly ticked off. **(A/N: I would have put swearing in here, but my sister says not to do that.) **"YOU HAVE TURN THE ONCE BEAUTIFUL NEVERLAND INTO SOME HIDEOUS PLACE! I WILL TURN NEVERLAND BACK TO NORMAL! AND I WILL NOT LET YOU TURN MY FRIENDS INTO ROBOTS! I WILL STOP YOU!"

"I like to see you try brat. Prepare yourself for your final battle!" Eggman told Jake. And the battle begun.

Jake pulled out his sword to use to fight. (Basically, his sword's the only weapon he's got.) While the robot Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe were in had massive beam blasts, robotic claws, heat seeking missiles, lasers, and a toxic venom blast attack. **(A/N and Ramona: Talk about overkill!)**

Anyways, the beginning of the battle was intense! Jake used his pirate skills and his sword to try to destroy the robot Eggman was in, but unfortunately for Jake, the giant robot was too powerful as it move fast and out of the way. Eggman used the beam blasts, the robotic claws, and the lases to take Jake down, but Jake avoided them as well. This kept up for quite some time.

But as Jake was about to make another move, this was going on inside the giant robot.

"Okay you two, activate the Toxic Venom Blast. And let's give Jake a horrible aftershock." Eggman ordered Decoe and Bocoe.

"Yes sir Doctor!" Decoe said.

"Mind if I have the honors Decoe?" Bocoe asked.

"Well actually I wanted to launch it." Decoe told him.

"You sure, I mean I can..." Bocoe said.

"QUICK FOOLING AROUND YOU IDIOTS! FIRE! NOW!" Eggman interrupted and ordered.

"Let's both fire together." Decoe and Bocoe said and they fired the Toxic Venom Blast at full power,... And it hit Jake! It damaged him, but since he was very sick, the Toxic Venom Blast and his sickness were somehow mixing together and made it worse for him.

The Toxic Venom Blast stopped, but then, all of a sudden, Eggman started to fire the missiles at Jake! The missiles hit him on all sides, not only damaging him further, but increasing his massive sickness even more as well. And then Eggman used the robotic claws on Jake, sending the poor innocent boy to the ground, it made him drop his sword! Eggman was now ready to finish Jake once and for all! Eggman made the giant robot raise it's foot to crush Jake, as for Jake, he knew he was finish as Eggman was too powerful.

But then... Suddenly, inside of Jake, the blast from the heat seeking missiles caused the Toxic Venom effect to mix in with Jake's sickness and something started to happen.

But back with Eggman, he made the giant robot move forward and stomped the ground, and then Eggman move it's foot... Only to find that Jake was gone! Eggman and the robots were shocked!

"Wha? He's gone!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Where did he go?" Bocoe asked.

"I don't know, he was just lying down there a second ago." Decoe said.

Eggman then started to look around for Jake, when suddenly...

BAM!

A yellow blur pass by and bashed the robot! Eggman thought it was Sonic in his Super Sonic the Hedgehog form.**  
**

"What! That yellow blur, is that?" Eggman said in shock.

The blur then hit the ground, and vanish! This kept happening till Decoe saw what it was... Or rather WHO it was.

"Hey, I can see Jake, Doctor." Decoe said, that's right, the yellow blur was Jake, and he looked a whole lot better than before! **(A/N and Ramona: *Snickers* I'm sorry. We were starting to think of Jake as a human version of Sonic) **

"So you do! Fire the Missiles." Eggman ordered.

But as the missiles came in on Jake, he suddenly avoided them by running at the same speed as Sonic the Hedgehog! Jake then stood on top of the robot and moved out of the way as the missiles hit the robot, shaking Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe a bit. Once Eggman refurbished himself, he stared down at Jake with anger.

"What is this? How are you able to move so quick? And more importantly, how come your not sick anymore?" Eggman said in anger.

"I'm not sure." Jake told him. "But whatever happened when your attacks hit me, it somehow made me super fast. And now that I have the ability to run super fast, I can stop you." And with that, Jake started to run super fast again, but Eggman was really ticked off now.

"Well, don't just sit there you nit witted robots. ATTACK!" Eggman ordered Decoe and Bocoe, and they do. (Inside the giant robot, of course.)

Eggman continues to attack Jake with everything he's got, but Jake kept outmaneuvering them. Then finally, Jake made his move, he rolled into a ball and did the homing attack that Sonic does and struck Eggman (While in the giant robot) in the chest, knocking him down!

This gave Jake the chance to finally head over to the Negative Land Swapper, and do what he needed to do. Jake open up the hatch to where the negative energy is on the machine, he then open up Izzy's bag of pixie dust and took a pinch of pixie dust and sprinkle it inside.

The machine then started to turn the negative energy back into positive energy! Jake then used his super speed to run the controls and then fired up the machine. And just in time too as Eggman was now back on his feet and boy was he angry! But just as Eggman was about to attack again, Eggman heard a familiar sound.

"What's that sound?" Eggman asked.

It was coming from his machine! Eggman turned just to see that the machine had now fired.

Outside, the giant energy wave pushed through all of Neverland again. Soon, the wave had vanished and the factories, oil tanks, smog, and the pollution was all gone. Neverland was back to normal! Eggman looked outside and saw what happened.

"My..my city? It's gone!" Eggman exclaimed

And he realized what Jake had done. And in rage he yelled.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE. YOU TOOK AWAY MY GLORIOUS CITY, THE GLORIOUS CITY I'VE WAITED SO LONG TO BUILD! NOW YOUR GOING TO PAY! Decoe, Bocoe. Blast Jake with everything we got at full power." Eggman ordered.

"But Doctor, this machine can't handle that much power at once." Decoe told him.

"We could likely be destroyed if it backfires!" Bocoe informed.

"I DON'T CARE! I want to see a squashed pirate. Now do it!" Eggman shouted. Seeing as there was no other option, Decoe and Bocoe fired everything they got at Jake.

However, Jake was ready for that, he used his sonic speed to jump right pass the heat seeking missiles as they exploded when the massive beam hits them, then he avoided the Toxic Venom Blast and started to run up a wall avoiding the robotic claws. Then with all of his might, Jake shouted a cry and burst himself right through the heart of Eggman's fighting robot! Causing it to explode and fall down onto the Negative Land Swapper!

This caused a major big explosion. Jake then touched down and saw that he won! Jake had saved all of Neverland! He also destroyed both the robot and the Negative Land Swapper too! But more importantly, he defeated Eggman! Jake felt proud of himself.

When suddenly, an alarm goes off as the room now begin to shake! Then over the intercom, Jake heard this.

"ALERT! ALERT! SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. FORTRESS TO EXPLODE IN 2 MINUTES!"

Jake was shocked to hear that as he was remembering his friends, along with Hook's crew, locked up down in the brig. So with his super sonic speed, Jake ran off towards the brig as fast as he can.

* * *

Back with Eggman, he was both shocked and puzzled by the self-destruct sequence.

"Self Destruct?! Since when did I equip a self-destruct system in my Fortress?" Eggman asked.

"I think me and Bocoe might have been involved with that sort of thing. You see we found a self-destruct system some time ago and had no idea of what to do with it." Decoe explained.

"So we decided to plant it inside the Negative Land Swapper, considering it would be the last place anyone would think to look for it." Bocoe explained as well.

"YOU... WHAT! Why you stupid no good... I'LL TEAR YOU BOTH APART FOR THIS!" Eggman shouted, and he started to give them the beating of their lifetime. **(A/N: DON'T! ASK!)**

* * *

Back in the brig, everyone had heard the intercom about the self-destruct sequence. Cubby, the poor boy was scared stiff when he heard it.

_'We're finished' _Cubby thought. As for Hook, he was desperately trying to break the bars, but still to know avail. When suddenly, a yellow blur just like the one from before had came in and broke through the bars, freeing everyone! Then the yellow blur showed itself as Jake. Oh, were Izzy and Cubby happy to see him.

"Jake, you're okay!" They both shouted, but unfortunately, they didn't have time to celebrate as the intercom came on again.

"THIRTY SECONDS TILL' TOTAL SELF DESTRUCTION OCCURS!" Was what the intercom said.

Running out of time, Jake turn towards everyone.

"Everyone, grab on and hold tight!" He told them. Knowing there wasn't much time, everyone did as they were told and grabbed onto Jake and hold him tight. Jake then speeded off to the exit. Suddenly, behind everyone, the fortress started to explode! The fortress only had 10 seconds left!

So, with one last bit of effort, Jake used all of his speed to sonic boom level and sonic boomed himself, his friend, and Hook's crew out and far away from the fortress! And just in time, the entire fortress went down in a massive fiery explosion.

* * *

After the explosion, Jake suddenly stopped and everyone let go of him. Everyone, minus Jake, then noticed something different. They noticed that Neverland was back to normal. All the pollution was gone! Everyone then begin to celebrate.

"Jake, you did it!" Izzy said.

"You save Neverland!" Cubby exclaimed.

Sharky and Bones went on and played music, but Smee noticed Hook wasn't celebrating, Hook was leaning against a coconut tree.

"Come on, Cap'n, join in on the fun." Smee told him.

"Never!" Hook exclaimed.

After they all celebrated, Izzy noticed something different about Jake. She noticed that Jake wasn't sick anymore.

"Jake!" She said. "You... You're not sick, anymore." That got everyone's attention as they were surprised to see that she was right! Jake then begun to realize that too. All of a sudden, they begin to hear a hovering sound and look up to see... Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe! They apparently had survive the explosion!

But Eggman, from the looks of it, was ready to leave Neverland.

" I can't believe this has happened." Eggman said. "My dream of having an Eggman Empire was shattered again, this time by a KID! That settles it Neverland is dead to me now." Eggman then turned to our heroes.

"Listen up everyone, I've had enough of this place, with my Fortress destroyed what's the point of staying, I'm out of here. And never coming back! I'm going back to the real world to create my Eggman Empire there. So goodbye forever!" He told them. This caused Jake to think one thing.

_'Then I hope that 'Sonic the Hedgehog' guy makes sure you will NEVER have your Eggman Empire!' _

"Bye everyone, it was fun visiting Neverland." Decoe said.

"And it was nice playing music with you Sharky and Bones. We'll never forget you." Bocoe said as well, this only caused Eggman to facepalm himself.

"Idiots! If those two thought the beating I gave them was bad enough. Just wait till we get back to the real world." Eggman said to himself, and with that they left. Hook, Jake, Izzy, and Cubby were glad to see Eggman gone, Smee was glad to see Hook happy, and Sharky and Bones were going to miss Decoe and Bocoe, caused the two robots weren't that bad, and they had fun making music with the robots.

* * *

Sometime after Eggman had left, Jake and his crew boarded Bucky and waved 'goodbye' to Hook's crew.

"Goodbye!" The pirate children said.

"Goodbye!" Smee, Sharky, and Bones said. Hook just stood there and said nothing. And Jake and his crew went back home to Pirate Island.

The End~!

* * *

**Lacy: )': And... *Sniff* That was... *Sniff* Chapter 9 everyone... *Sniff* All that's left is... *Sniff* the epilogue... *Sniff, sniff* And then that would be... *Sniff, sniff, sniff* The end of the story... ...WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! TT^TT**

**Ramona: *Sniff* It's so sad to see that the story's almost over. ...WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! TT_TT**

**Lacy and Ramona: So, stay tune for the epilogue. G-G-G-G-G-G-Goodbye. *Starts to cry hard* WWWAAAHH! TT^TT**


	10. The Epilogue

**Lacy: Well... *Sniff* Here it is... *Sniff, sniff* The epilogue... *Sniff, sniff, sniff* It was really fun writing this for you guys. *Sniff* But at last, things have to come to an end. *Cries***

**DISCLAIMER: I *Hic* DON'T OWN THIS, NEITHER DOES MR. CARTOON!**

* * *

Jake's crew and Bucky were still sailing towards Pirate Island, it was sometime after Jake had save Neverland and Eggman had left for good. Cubby was very amazed at how Jake can run really fast.

"Hey Jake, how can you run so fast?" He asked Jake.

"I don't know, it just... happened." Jake answered.

"Can you still run super fast?" Izzy asked, cause she was just wondering.

"No." Jake said. "I think when I sonic boomed us out of the fortress, I used up all my sonic speed. So I'm back to just being a normal pirate captain. But I don't care, I'm just glad that everything is back to normal."

"Agreed." Izzy and Cubby said and the pirate children shared a good laugh.

As for Hook and his crew, they had just boarded the Jolly roger.

"I'm glad to be back on the Jolly Roger again." Smee said.

"Well, I'm just glad that double-crossing Eggman is gone for good, and won't be coming back." Hook said. "Cause I can finally hunt for rare treasures again."

As for Sharky and Bones, they were resting, then Sharky noticed a certain familiar bottle of yellow liquid. He recognized it immediately.

"Hey, isn't that the bottle of that potion Eggman gave the Cap'n that got Jake sick!" Sharky said.

"Hey, you're right. I must've accidentally picked it up!" Bones said, surprised.

"We better get rid of it, we don't want anyone else to get sick." Sharky suggested.

Bones tossed the potion to get rid of it, but unfortunately, it was tossed in the wrong direction, and landed on Hook! And you know what happen, that's right, Hook got sick! Mr. Smee noticed, and so did Sharky and Bones.

"Sorry Cap'n" Was all that Bones could say.

Smee knew that since Hook was sick, he quickly took the pirate captain to his quarters to rest.

"Don't worry Cap'n, I'll make you a nice bowl of soup." Smee told him.

But all Hook could say was "ACHOO!"

* * *

And that was the epilogue.

* * *

**Lacy: ...it's finish... *Starts to tear up* WWWWWAAAAHHHH! WHY DID IT HAVE TO END! TT^TT B-B-Bye, e-e-e-everyone!**


End file.
